Love You For Thousand Years
by angelari7
Summary: From the day she was born Bella was fascinated by Edward, until slowly, deeply she starts to fall in love with him. if it is fate who point you to your soul mate why didn't she get a better one? Why didn't fate stop her from falling for the most arrogant, unfeeling, stubborn mule of a guy in the whole world who makes her want to climb the wall most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I had in my file folder that I decided to share with you all. It is a story with short chapters that I'm hoping to update very regularly. Hope you all like it. And think of it as a Christmas gift from me :o)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga and as this is not edited all the mistakes belongs to me.**

**...LYFTY...**

**Chapter 1**

"Charlie, you got a call from Seattle general"

"What?... My God, Renee" Charlie panicked.

"Hey man, don't panic there was a call from your mother, looks like you are going to be a father soon"

Charlie froze and stood at the station unable to move from the spot.

"What are you waiting here, go, go" Harry Clearwater the Chief of police of the Seattle Police department patted his back.

Without waiting for another word Charlie hightailed out of the station and ran in to his service vehicle.

For the first time in his life he broke every traffic law in the book and drove like a maniac towards the Seattle general hospital.

He was feeling nervous and there was butterflies or is it big vultures pecking inside his stomach?

He parked the car haphazardly and ran inside,

He had to find Renee,

"Excuse me! My wife was brought here, do you know where she is?" the nurse that was minding the reception gave an incredulous look.

"I'm sure she is here, mind telling me her name?" She faced this kind of people every day saw knew how to get the relevant information.

"Oh! Sorry. It's Renee Swan" the young man gave a sheepish smile. Before the nurse could answer there was a loud call,

"Charlie! There you are, hurry up Renee is in labor" the older woman who was looking rather harried found her son in the lobby still dressed in his police uniform.

Charlie followed his mother and reached the labor room and was hurriedly changed in to scrubs, when he entered Renee was already pushing the baby out and the nervous father to be took his position next to his wife.

"One more big push Renee" the doctor coaxed.

"Ah! The head is crowning, wait and keep breathing until I tell you to push" Renee had a death grip on Charlie's hand but he was more interested in what was going to happen next and didn't notice it.

"All right, now give me a big push" Renee who had been breathing with the nurse gave the final push that gave his daughter to come out screaming.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Swan, you have a beautiful daughter" Both the parents were unable to take their eyes away from the squirming baby.

"So have you decided a name-"The doctor was interrupted by the mother of the newborn.

"Isabella, or Bella for short" she said with a bright smile.

"And Marie for her grandmother" she said looking at her husband who looked so happy and ready to leap and scoop his baby girl.

"All right, so welcome Isabella Marie Swan, how about we meet your parents" with that the doctor gave now clean and wrapped baby to the mother.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Anybody interested in reading the next chapter?**

**Aria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I promised here is the next chapter. I loved all the comments you all are leaving me. So thank you very much and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM since this is not edited all the mistakes belongs to me.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Two hours ago,**_

"Miss Platt we tried our best Mrs Cullen has preeclampsia, and I think it is better now that she had reached her fortieth week we do an emergency caesarian section and get the baby as soon as possible." The doctor said to the sister who had a panicky look.

"Is something wrong" She looked ready to faint at the mere suggestion of something happening to her sister and the baby.

"We had monitored her condition to our best of capabilities and I think it is the best solution, why wait until her blood pressure to escalate" the Doctor answered.

"But I wanted to wait until my water breaks. Isn't it better that way? " Esme asked looking at the hospital staff that was getting ready for the surgical procedure and her sister standing next to her.

"Mrs Cullen, your blood pressure seems to elevating for the past few hours, I think it is best if we do the c section now" The doctor was adamant.

"Can't we wait until my husband gets here?" Esme looked more hopeful.

"A call came a few minutes ago there had been a huge accident on the one o one, Oh! Don't worry Carlisle is fine he is stuck there and it will take at least two more hours for him to reach the hospital Jane supplied.

"All right then, if you think this is best let's get on with it, I want to meet my baby girl" Esme said while giving her consent to the surgery.

"So Mrs Cullen does the baby have a name? you will be under anesthesia so it will be helpful if we know it beforehand" the nurse checking the instrument asked.

"I want to name her Carly Antonia. Carly comes from my husband whose full name is Carlisle Edward, and Antonia is from my side, both my sister and I have Antonia as a middle name so I thought to follow the tradition." She smiled.

"Carly Antonia Cullen, well that's a beautiful name" The nurse agreed.

"Are you sure about it sissy? Carlisle is swearing up and down that you are having a boy" Jane couldn't help but piped out.

"Oh pish posh, How can he know that, I'm sure that we are having a girl, aren't girls less trouble than boys? Baby Carly had been an angle for mummy except for the elevated blood pressure" She dismissed Jane's comment.

The doctor without any further trouble delivered the baby, but the mother was unconscious due to anesthesia and he came out of the operation theater to deliver the good news.

"Congratulations Ms Platt, your sister gave birth to a healthy boy" The doctor smiled and gave the squirming baby to the nurse.

"Ah! That's wonderful, may I see the baby? My brother in law is on the way and how is my sister?"

"There were no complications, she will wake in few hours and we are as we speak in the process of getting her to a new room. You can wait there" The doctor said with a smile.

Jane thanked the doctor and followed her sister to her private room.

Esme looked peaceful on her bed while Jane took a seat next to her waiting to give her the good news.

"I hope you are ready to accept your defeat Esme darling" she chuckled while holding her sisters hand and waiting for her brother in law.

**...**

**A/N: I know some of you wanted for me to leap in to the middle of the plot but this thing is going to be gradual. Hope you will like this babies because I do adore them.**

**Anyway have a nice day and thank you for all the love this seems to be receiving.**

**Aria.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm going to take few liberties in this chapter just remember this is a fiction and some of these things doesn't happen in real life.**

**Disclaimer: S M owns twilight saga since this is not edited all the mistakes belongs to me. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter 3.**

"Oh, look at our baby Charlie, doesn't she look the cutest among all these babies" Renee murmured at her husband while they both watched little Isabella turning towards the little crib next to her and staring at the whimpering baby on it.

"Why is she kept between two boys? Shouldn't they keep her next to girls" Charlie grumbled.

"Don't be an idiot Charlie, they are just babies" Renee snickered at her husbands over protective comment on their daughter.

_God help that child or the one who decide to date her._

"I don't like the look of that brat who is disturbing my child's sleep" Charlie had his eyes on the whimpering baby who had her child's attention.

"Ah! You are here to see your baby? She had little bit of neonatal Jaundice but seems to be doing well" The nurse ushered them inside and they both made a bee line for their baby girl.

Renee picked up little Bella and started cooing at her, both Charlie and Renee were mesmerized by the baby.

"Why is that little guy is fussing so much?" Renee turned with her baby and looked towards the mewling boy in the next crib.

"Oh! His mother had surgery and is in recovery, I think he want to go to her mother" the nurse said with a fond smile.

"Wow, he is such a cutie, may I hold him?" The nurse nodded at her so she gave Bella to Charlie and picked the little baby boy.

"Hi, baby! My name is Renee and this little princess here is my Bella" Renee said picking the baby and walked next to Charlie and Bella.

The baby boy stopped his crying and stared at Renee with wide dark green eyes.

"Oh! Look Charlie, he got big green eyes. It's so rare and so lovely isn't it?"

Charlie grunted but in his mind there were no beautiful eyes in this world other than his little daughters.

"Owwww….. you are going to make a girl go crazy over these pretty eyes" Renee cooed at the boy.

"Mrs Swan, It looks like little Carly's mother is ready to have her baby" the nurse interrupted.

"I thought, this baby is a Boy?" She asked with a puzzle expression.

"It is a boy, but the mother thought she was having a girl and this is the name she gave us before she was anesthetized" The nurse chuckled.

"Oh, you poor baby. I'm sure your mummy will give you a manly name"

Renee gave a little kiss to the boys head and gave him to the awaiting nurse and watched the boy being taken away.

"Come my princess, it is time I take you from here" Renee took her baby and three of them went to their hospital room waiting for the doctor to give them green light to leave.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: You can see what I mean ha? Babies are not allowed to be touched by others except for the parents or guardians and the doctors or nurses so I hope you want mind it that in here I did it cause I really wanted to.**

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews I enjoyed reading them. Next chapter will be tomorrow until then have a nice day!**

**Aria.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this doesn't have any obvious mistakes if it does please tell me, I really appreciate all the help and comments you guys leave behind.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga. This is not edited.**

**...**

**Chapter 4.**

Carlisle Edward Cullen stared at the long line of cars that kept moving at the snail phase, for a minute he wished he had a super power so he can fly away from this place and be next to his wife.

Carlisle worked as a junior partner in Cullen and Wilson associates. He was the next in line to inherit the law firm when his father retired when he felt like it, by the look of it the old man is going to die on his throne though.

So the demanding career and the demanding father was the reason that Carlisle was late to get to see his child being born and he didn't know who to blame for the circumstances he was in right now.

Was it his father's fault who felt that he needs to fly away to Chicago for a meeting with a client or the person who cause the accident that blocked the highway making it impossible for him to reach the hospital?

But secretly he was cursing his father, who got him roped in to the last minute meeting with a client.

An hour ago his Phone had died leaving him unable to contact his sister in law, and according to her Esme was already in the theater going through the caesarian section.

He hoped Esme was fine and so is the baby. He didn't want to think otherwise. He was going to sue his father if a hair was missing on his babies head. He hoped that the baby had hair.

It took close to an hour for him to reach the hospital and when he inquired about the whereabouts of his wife, Carlisle was directed to the maternity ward.

He was shown in to a room, and upon entering found his sister in law keeping guard over her sister.

"Ah! Carlisle, finally you got here. Esme is about to wake up any minute now" Jane said with a smile while she beamed at her brother in law.

"How is she? And how is the baby?" He said hurrying up to his wife's side.

The sudden commotion was able to wake Esme up from little by little and she stared around the two occupants.

"Car….Carlisle"

"Hey, darling I'm so sorry I was late" Carlisle bent down to leave a kiss on her head while Jane left the room to inform the doctor in charge.

"Wher- Where is…the baby?"

"I'm sure the baby is fine" Carlisle hoped that the baby was fine, if not he was sure Jane would have told him.

The doctor arrived with Jane following after him, he gave a thorough check up and left with the good news that their baby will be brought to the room in few minutes.

A minute later there was a knock and a nurse came to a room with a baby bundled in her arms, "Well

, congratulations Mr and Mrs Cullen, here is your baby boy Carly Antonia Cullen" She chuckled at the flabbergasted expression on the face of the father who took the child in to his arms.

Carlisle brought the baby to his wife who was eagerly waiting with open arms, "Love, why does our boy have a girl name?"

Jane who had been watching all of this silently burst in to laughter while her sister gave the stink eye and cooed at the baby.

**...**

**A/N: Any thoughts, complains and advice please!**

**Aria.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 5.**

Renee didn't want to leave her nine months old baby in the care of someone else, but what can you do, she had to go to work now she had finally got the job and they are asking her to come to work as soon as possible.

With difficulty she took her baby out of the baby seat and stared at the sleeping child in her arms.

_I can't do this._

"Ah! Renee you are here. Come, come" Sue Clearwater's warm voices came at the minute she decided to bolt in front of the house.

Sue Clearwater ran a day care center which came as highly recommended and not to mention that she and her husband were friends with them. Clearwater day care center was picky and took only limited number of children so it was like a God's gift to Renee when she finally found the place to leave her little girl.

"Don't worry girl, I would look after your baby, and she loves her aunty sue. Don't you gorgeous" Sue cooed at the baby and took her out of Renee's hands.

"Off you go darling, I will keep this little munchkin with me" Sue said giving the nudge Renee desperately needed.

After kissing the sleeping baby few times and glancing at the duo from inside the vehicle Renee finally drove away.

"We are going to meet so many new babies today, what do you think Bella love? Would you like to meet them?" Sue said walking the steps in to the day care center.

…

**A/N: If there are any mistakes please be kind to point them out to me and thank you so much for all the reviews and reading this one. If you guys want pics I can post them in FB, tell me what you think. Have a nice day!**

**Aria.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You will meet the Edward after his name was changed, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 6.**

"Claire, please get little josh away from grumpy Eddie" Sue who was feeding a fruit cup to Bella stared at the two little boys sitting on the mat playing with the toys scattered around.

"Oh no! Josh no, no don't take Eddies toys" Claire who heard Sue's instructions pulled the boy away from the baby that was ready to throw a tantrum.

She put situated Josh in the other corner of the room and sat next to Sue taking a deep breath.

"Is he an only child?" this was her second day working at the day care center. Claire was naturally curious about the babies she has to take care and asked Sue.

"Hmmm….Yes he is, just a little bit territorial isn't her? I'm sure as he grows up it will change" Sue said while finishing up feeding Bella and putting her down on the mat.

Sue loved little Edward, he is the picture perfect angelic baby but once you touch his stuff, it only takes him two seconds to turn in to a grump who throws a tantrum she hadn't see in her life so far.

While adults were busy, little Bella looked around and her gaze riveted to the dark red toy next to the little boy happily trying to munch on a ball.

With sudden vigor she crawled towards the toy but the movement of the boy attracted her attention.

When little Bella's hand reached up next to the red toy which was a duck the boy stopped his chewing and stared.

"Oh no… no, Bella. Come on I'll give you a nice ducky, that is Eddie's and he doesn't share" Claire who saw the child reaching for the red duck ran up to her and picked up the girl who fussed a little while staring at it and then slowly started to cry.

It took Claire nearly thirty minutes to get Bella to sleep and finally she put the girl on a cot and went away.

For the rest of the day Bella kept trying to crawl towards Edward and his toys and both Claire and Sue kept their eyes on the little girl because two babies throwing tantrums were hard to take care of other than just one.

When Renee came to pick her baby Bella was looking rather happy, so she thanked Sue and picked up her child and diaper bag and got the baby in the car.

While buckling her seat belt Renee looked through the rear view mirror and stared at her happily murmuring and smiling baby girl who kept munching on some toy.

"What do you have their baby Bell?" She smiled at her child.

"Is that a duck? Oooo…that is a beautiful red ducky you got there" Renee said while looking at Bella who was staring out of the window while happily chewing her duck.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: How was it? Well I'm there in the FB if you want to find me and if you want the pictures of this story so far tell me I will post them there. Have a nice day! and thank you for all the love this is receiving.**

**Aria.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wish you a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 7.**

"Mrs Clearwater….." Esme Cullen called the woman who ran Clearwater day care center her baby was currently being looked after.

"Ah! You are here to pick up Edward, come on in." they both went to the play area where Edward was staring out of the window.

"Hello, my little boy. Were you good today?" Esme cooed while picking up her child and moving towards Sue.

"Oh! He is little bit shy with the other kids, I'm sure it will all get better after sometime as he get use to all these new people" Sue said while giving Edward's baby bag to Esme.

"He is little bit territorial isn't he? He doesn't like me paying attention to my husband sometimes." Esme said with a chuckle.

"I pity the girl who will catch his eyes" At Esme's comment both women started to laugh.

"I think it is the only child syndrome, that's what we call it around here when kids who are only child behaves little bit territorial with their things and people, I'm sure he will grow out of it"

"That's what my husband seems to think too, we are hoping to try for another baby in few years, hopefully this time a girl" Esme said with a fond smile while she rock Edward.

"We thought Edward was a girl too, he didn't want to show the goods throughout my pregnancy, my little stubborn boy"

"Ah! That must have been a problem when you are designing the nursery" Sue sympathized.

"Oh! The nursery was not a problem, I had this green and brown theme going on, and the problem was with all the girly clothes I designed. I'm a designer and you can imagine my enthusiasm" they both laughed.

"I'm sure you will get the opportunity to use them"

"I do have few ideas…..anyway, shall we go love?" Esme looked at the baby who was now peering above her shoulder.

After taking her departure Esme Cullen walked out in to the pavement where her Mercedes was already parked.

When she passed a little Nissan parked behind her car Edward started to struggle and peer around her body, "What are you struggling to see young man?" Esme turned around.

Edward was bending and trying to reach for the car. Esme looked inside the vehicle. There was a baby happily slobbering on a red duck while her big eyes were staring at them.

"Ah! Isn't that ducky looks like your one? Come on when we go home we will get your ducky and play" Esme walked up to her car leaving the other vehicle to drive away.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I feel your love and Wish all your wishes come true in the new year!.**

**Thank you for taking an interest in this and hope you will help me to improve. Have a wonderful day!**

**Aria.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Happy 2015! After a long time isn't it. I'm sorry I didn't get the time to update this one as usual the only thing I can say is I have exams and I had one earlier and then I fell asleep.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 8.**

_**At age 4,**_

Bella stared at her fellow classmates while swinging halfheartedly in one of the playground swings. She didn't understand why her mother wouldn't come to pick her from the kindergarten. As far as she remembers only her grandma Marie or her daddy came to pick her.

One day Bella had questioned her grandma and she had explained how mommy had to live in heaven, she wished for one day her mom to come and take her home.

"Do you want to play with Barbie's until our mummies come to pick us up?" Bella turned towards the two girls and shrugged.

She got out from the swing and followed them to the class. The class room was empty except for a lone boy sitting in the corner working on a jigsaw puzzle who didn't pay any attention to the girls as they made a little circle and sat around a table.

"Where is your Barbie?" One of the little girl asked Bella and she picked her one from inside her bag.

"Yuk, why does it have short hair? Barbie's s'pose to have long shiny hair" The other girl asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"It got tangled" Bella said shyly. "And I didn't know what to do, so I cut her hair"

"But how can you play Barbie when your one has no hair" The two girls started to comb their dolls leaving Bella alone to stare at her bald Barbie doll with a forlorn look.

"Bella! Your grandmother is here to pick you up" Their kindergarten teacher Mrs Sherry said peaking in to the room.

The other two girls soon forgot their Barbie's and left them in the classroom and went to play in the swings.

After sometime when their parents came to pick the girls up they ran to collect their bags and toys. Upon entering the room both girls found their pretty Barbie dolls, sans hair.

The classroom was empty and the teacher or the parents couldn't find the culprit, the girls pointed towards little Bella Swan but she had already left while the girls were playing and when she left the dolls were intact.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me, I'm going to try and update this everyday so hope you all will be still here. Thank you so much for all the reviews and love this is receiving and I'm happy that people are reading this. If you have any complains or thoughts please leave a pm or review, I like reading them so much.**

**Aria.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 9.**

_**At the age of six,**_

"Tori, can I have your piece of Chocolate cake, please? I don't want to eat peanut butter cookies" Bella pouted and stared at her friend's lunch box.

"Here Bella, you can have mine" Jasper who was sitting next to his twin sister said with a happy smile and gave his one to the girl.

"Thank you Jasper, here you can have my cookie"

"Jazzy, you can't eat peanut butter. Remember what happened last time" Victoria scowled and picked up his cookie and took a bite.

"Bella, do you think Mr Charlie will take me home in the police car?" Jasper asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yup, but you will have to ask him nicely" Bella said with a beautiful smile to which Jasper beamed.

"I don't want to get in the police car, only people who break law goes in it" Victoria looked little bit afraid of the idea.

"Don't be a sissy Tori, Police men also go in those cars, they don't break the law" Jasper scowled at his twin.

"Bella, you are coming for my birth day party right?" Leah piped up next to Bella.

"Yes I am Granny said she will make brownies" Bella said with a big smile.

"Oooh! I love your grandma's brownies" Jasper said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Did you ask everyone to come to your party?" Victoria wanted to know.

"No, I'm going to Disneyland this year so mommy and daddy said I can't have a big party" Leah pouted.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Hello, I hope you all liked this and the next chapter will be updated soon. Have a nice day and thank you for all the love this story is getting from all of you.**

**Aria.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#############################################################################**

**Chapter 10.**

"All right children, today we are going to do something special, who want to do something special?"

"Me!"

"ME!

There was a chorus of young enthusiastic voices in the class room.

"So today is the Valentine's Day, Does everyone know what Valentine's Day means?"

"It is the day mommy get flowers" Came one reply.

"And Chocolate"

There were various kinds of replies.

"All right, so today we are going to make cards for the person we love. We love everyone in this class don't we? So I won't everybody to make a card or as much as you like and then give it to the people you like and love" The teacher said to the buzzing six year olds in her classroom.

The class room was an utter chaos and at the end of the day every kid had finished his or her Valentine card.

Most of them exchanged their cards and the coolest girls and boys got more than one card which was amusing to the teacher.

Bella didn't get a card and she didn't give her own card to anyone in the class room too, which didn't go unnoticed by the teacher.

When the school ended and Bella waited for her Granny to pick her up, the teacher made her way to little Bella, "So, did you get a special Valentine card?" she asked sitting next to the little girl.

"No. I didn't give my card so nobody gave me theirs"

"So, why didn't you give your card to someone?"

"Because I want to give my card to daddy, my mommy is in heaven and she can't sent a card to daddy, so I'm giving my one"

The reply made the teacher to hug the girl tighter to her body, "I'm sure your daddy will love it"

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: A day late I know but don't worry I will post to the best of my ability. Edward is in the story and I hope you all will like the characters in this story. Have a nice day and enjoy.**

**Aria.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################################**

**Chapter 11.**

"I got two cards, do you like them?" Victoria showed her Valentine's Day cards she received in the school.

"Who did you give your one to?" Leah asked from Bella, while looking at the picture painted on Victoria's one.

"I gave it to daddy"

"Didn't you get any?" Leah asked with wide eyed horror.

Bella shook her head and kept on drawing her picture.

"I'm sure you would have got one if Jazz was at school today, but he has fever and been sleeping the whole day" Toria said glumly.

"Give him the cookies I brought, he will feel better after eating them. He loves grannies homemade Chocolate chip cookies" Bella said getting up and ready to go home.

Bella was picked up by her father and she got a whole box of chocolate from him. Charlie Swan loved his daughter like crazy and was heart warmed at receiving the card earlier that day.

It was after dinner Bella went to do her homework that day. When she opened her bag and got her picture book a little card was sticking out of it.

She pulled it out of the pages and looked at the picture painted beautifully. It was of a teddy bear with a heart and she loved it.

Bella opened it but there were more pictures and her name written on it. She didn't know who gave it to her_. _

_So how can she thank who ever made her the card,_ she wondered.

That night when Charlie Swan came in to tuck his daughter she was already sleep clutching a made up Valentine Card in her hand.

Charlie smiled while looking at it and kept it next to her bedside lamp and switched of the lights, he was glad that someone had given her a card.

_Will he have to go and check on the little punks!..._

**#####################################################################################**

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: I hope you like it, and thank you so much for all the reviews I'm so sorry I didn't get to reply them but I will eventually. Have a nice day!**

**Aria.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

**#####################################################**

**Chapter 12**

"Hi! Would you like to play with me?" The little girl asked.

"No"

"Why? I like you, you are not like the other boys" The girl was not going to take no for an answer.

"I'm busy"

"Will you push me on the swing? Jeremy asked to push me on the swing, but I want you to do it" She pouted prettily.

"I'm not your servant"

"But all the other boys want to help me, you are the only one who don't want to" She said with sad eyes.

"Stop bothering me will you, go ask one of those boys" He huffed and went back to his book.

"Don't you like me? Everybody likes me" She said with down casted eyes.

"I really don't like you. Now will you move and leave me alone?" The boy stood up and went away with his book in hand.

Bella watched this with a sad look while the girl ran away crying. Melody was pretty like a princess and all the boys in their class liked her and always helped her, but Edward was not one of her followers. Melody had the best birthday parties and everybody liked to go to her house, she was rich and her parents gave her everything she asked of.

"I don't like Edward" Leah's voice came from next to her.

Bella didn't say anything, though she felt bad for Melody, the girl always made fun of her and never invited Bella to her birthday parties, so she didn't want to say anything about Edward's behavior.

Edward was a loner most of the time and spent his days reading books or drawing; she liked to read something they both had common but still it didn't make her to approach him. This was with good reason though, Edward didn't like other's disturbing him and once or twice had given mean looks to those of who were brave or stupid enough to approach him while he was reading.

She decided to agree with Leah finally and didn't think of the boy for the rest of the day and went on her way. As usual Charlie came to pick her from the school and on the way they stopped next to a little supermarket as Charlie needed to buy milk on the way home.

So Bella was left sitting in the cruiser alone and Seattle being one of the rainiest cities five minutes in to her isolation it started to pour making the outside rather gloomy. Bella sat staring out of the window looking at the falling rain and drawing on the glass with her fingers when she saw something small moving in the middle of the parking lot.

She smashed her nose on the glass for a closer look and what she saw made her wanting to get out of the vehicle.

There was one problem, Charlie had locked her in the car and she couldn't open the door from inside. There was a tiny kitten getting drenched in the heavy rain and it was yowling which she could hear faintly.

She wished for her father to hurry, but before any of that could happen though, there was movement a head. A nice car which was parked few feet's in front of the cruiser had its back door opening and she saw two small feet jump out, the next thing she knew Edward Cullen was running towards the middle of the parking lot and he scooped the kitten in to his arms, cuddling it.

Bella smiled widely at seeing this, her attention was next caught by a lady with an umbrella coming towards Edward and she watched him getting ushered in to the car in a hurry. Bella stared at the shiny black car until it disappeared from her sight.

"You okay, Bell?" She turned at the sound of her father entering the cruiser and gave him a big smile.

"I'm so happy" Charlie shook his head at her reply but was glad to hear his daughters response and started the vehicle to go home.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: It's been a while and I'm back and is hoping to update this story daily and hope you all will forgive my mistakes in these chapters.**

**Have a good day!**

**Aria.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight saga.**

**#####################################################**

**Chapter 13**

"Give me that pencil" Mike Newton was the biggest kid on their grade which he uses for his own gain, for example right now he was bullying poor David while their teacher was not paying attention to him.

What Mike wants he gets, so as usual he has David's pencil and kept drawing and poking fun at others. When the time came for them to color he looked around for another person to get some color pencils and his eyes fell upon the boy coloring alone at the corner.

"I want to color"

The boy didn't even stop what he was doing and kept on coloring his own drawing. The teacher who had been helping another child heard this and made her way towards them and Mike saw this. He changed his tactics and decided to be more polite.

"Can I have some color pencils?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No, go bother someone else"

"Edward, don't be a bad boy. Share some of your color pencils with Mike here, don't you know that sharing is caring" Their teacher was now standing right next to them expecting Edward to share his pencils.

"I don't care" with that Edward picked up his pencils and drawing and left for another corner while the teacher looked disappointed.

"He is so rude" Toria muttered while coloring her drawing while the teacher left to help another of their classmate after pairing up Mike with Ian.

Bella stared at Edward who was coloring alone and then at Mike who right at that moment snatched Ian's pencil from his hands. She shook her head in resignation and went back to her drawing of a little kitten.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Short and sweet. Lol I know it is total bullshit but this is where my imagination got stopped so hope you liked it.**

**And thank you to all who read and reviewed and added this to their lists. See you around and have a nice time until we meet again.**

**Aria.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################**

**Chapter 14**

Bella was savoring her ice cream cone leisurely while her father left for the pharmacy in order to fill up her grandmother's medication.

She sat under an umbrella which was placed next to Ernie's ice cream van, Ernie being an old friend of his father's kept an eye out for the little girl who loved her soy ice cream.

Bella was enjoying the frosty treat while watching people in the park; it was a sunny day which was few and far between in Seattle.

She stared at the children playing and dogs running, there were different people around her and the person who caught her attention among all of the happy and fun was the old man sitting on a bench few feet's away. Bella noticed how people walked around him giving the old man a wide birth at where he was seated.

Bella couldn't help but notice how he was dressed, the man had dirty clothes which had holes in some places, he had a dirty appearance of someone who hadn't taken a bath for sometimes and under all the raggedy clothes he looked too thin with hollowed cheeks.

Couple of times in her young life she had seen people like him, and when she asked from her dad who they were, he had answered that these people didn't have homes and were poor so they lived in streets.

She felt sad for him now and hoped someone will help him, When she grows up she was going to help people like that Bella thought to herself.

She was so lost in thoughts and tasting the ice cream Bella didn't notice the voice that drifted towards her from quite a bit away from where she was sitting.

"Mom, please, please I want a chocolate ice-cream cone" Edward was jumping up and down trying to get his mother's attention away from her friend.

"Mommy, please!" he kept pouting and hugging Esme hard that she couldn't help but give him her full attention.

"You are impossible, wait a minute Sherry" She gave an apologetic smile and pulled a five dollar bill from her purse, "Here, go and be back soon"

Edward gave a whoop and zoomed towards the ice-cream van which had a queue forming now. Bella stared at him wondering if he will recognize her or not, but while waiting for his turn to buy Edward got distracted watching the homeless person sitting silently while being avoided by the people passing him.

He watched all of this while waiting for his turn to buy his ice-cream but when it was his turn Edward stared at the bill in his hand and back at the ice-cream display and shrugged, he left without buying and walked towards the homeless man and stopped few feet's away from him.

"You need this more than I do" With that he gave the money to the old man and ran to his mother who was still engrossed in her conversation with her friend.

"You are back, ready to go? Where is your Ice-cream?" His mother asked looking at his empty hands.

"It fell" Bella wondered why he lied but watched her mother asking if he want to buy another one and how when he refused they walked away.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: So what do you think about little Edward?**

**Thank you so much for all the nice comments, is this getting to cheesy for your comfort? still it is my cheese story so you will have to find some crackers to enjoy this. **

**Well, thank you for those who are surfing through this and leaving me little comments I love them and see you around sometime and for those who are reading the other one you know which one I'm talking about...yes, yes I'm writing it in snail phase or turtle may be but I'm writing so let's see when I can update that one, until then have a nice week!**

**Aria.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga. **

**This is not beta'd so all the mistakes are mine.**

**######################################################**

**Chapter 15**

"Ah! You all are back" Marie Swan exclaimed when her granddaughter ran in to her arms and hugged with enthusiasm.

"Daddy bought me an Ice-cream" She said happily.

"Desserts before the lunch I see" Marie smiled at the little girl who had his son's brown eyes.

"Here is the medication mother and here is the prescription" Charlie gave the little bag and looked around inhaling deeply, his mother is a wonderful cook while he couldn't cook to save his life, so this was his haven.

"Stop sniffing around, the lunch is ready to be serve, I hope you didn't spoil Bella's appetite" Marie walked back to the kitchen followed by Charlie and Bella.

"That was long time ago grandma, I'm so hungry now I can eat a bear" Bella rubbed her stomach exaggerating her need to be fed garnering a laugh from Marie Swan.

They were happily munching on their lunch when Marie decided to break the silence with a question.

"Do you know anybody who has a birthday coming up?" Marie said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Me…." Bella smiled widely.

"So what would you like to have for this birthday?" Marie asked her granddaughter.

"Can we help someone who doesn't have nice things like me? I want to help because I get lot of presents but some people don't even have homes to live or clothes to wear" Her sudden request made both Charlie and Marie to look at each other in surprise.

"Well that is a good idea, I'm really happy that you are trying to help people just like daddy. May I ask what brought this on?" Marie inquired.

"Well, Edward gave his ice-cream money to this poor man in the park; he said the man needed it more than him"

"Who is Edward?" Charlie who had been silently stuffing his mother's cooking got interested when his only daughter mentioned a male.

"Edward is in my class, others don't like him much because they think he doesn't like to share his crayons, but I like him"

Charlie groaned at the end of his Childs description of the boy while Marie smirked and looked at the earnest expression on Bella's face.

"What else do you like about Edward?" Marie asked while Charlie scowled at his mother.

"He doesn't eat his boogers like Randal and he has pretty eyes grandma, like those green glass balls, last week I saw him rescuing a little kitten, he likes to help others just like daddy. I think I will marry him when we grow up" she said nonchalantly while Charlie looked incredulously at his daughter while Marie held her mirth watching the expressions on her son's face.

"You will have green eyed grand babies son" Marie chortled while Bella went on about her picture she was going to draw later while Charlie kept his scowl in place.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Hope you all like it and thank you for being patient with me and for your lovely words they are greatly appreciated and cherished.**

**For those who are interested in the other one, well I have five pages and still need to write the rest so hope you all will be patient, in the mean time enjoy and a have a good week.**

**Aria.**


	16. Chapter 16

**disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy! this is not Beta'd as usual so forgive the mistakes.**

**######################################################**

**Chapter 16**

_**Bella at seventeen,**_

She stared at the boy sitting in the front row with a wistful look on her face. It was the first day of their senior year and Bella was getting desperate.

"Either shit or get off the pot" Toria's low voice murmured next to her and Bella turned towards her friend.

"What if I'm suffering from constipation?" Bella said with a grimace.

"Really? Then you need to go to the doctors" Toria turned with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh God, I mean metaphorical constipation. Like you know I can't shit but can't get of the pot too" Bella said her eyes still on the back of the boy.

"Why are we talking about you shitting?" Toria muttered knowing her friend was a lost cause when it came to the matters of heart and the route their conversation is taking.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I" that was not a question but something Bella thought of the way she pinned away for him.

"Just ask him out already, you are making me depress" Toria muttered while Mrs Geoff went on about civil war.

"I don't want to be the first person to get shot down this year by him" Bella whined while Victoria rolled her eyes at her friend.

For the rest of the period Bella stared dreamily at the back of masculine head of bronze colored hair while Victoria huffed from time to time at her mooning best friend. When the bell rang announcing the end of the period they all slowly started to get up and vacate it.

They were all pouring out in to the corridors trying to reach the next class and found a sophomore group of girls loitering in front of their class muttering to each other while eagerly looking inside. Most of the students that passed them looked at the group but went their own way. This was not something extra ordinary.

"OH MY GOD! He's coming" one of the girls whisper screamed while staring at the door.

"Well, well. What do ya know? It looks like your lucky day Bella. See those guinea pigs; there is hope for you girl. Here comes the new member of the lucky number one of Edward rejectees for the new semester" Victoria snickered while nudging Bella on the ribs while pointing her head towards the group of girls waiting in front of their classroom door.

Both Victoria and Bella slowed their pace and waited for the imminent train wreck that was in the horizon, and as usual the brave or cockiest girl decide to detach from the pose and stepped in to the path of Edward Cullen the heartthrob of Forks high and according to Bella her love of life.

"Hi Edward!" the girl started to wrap a shiny brown lock of hair in her finger and stare at Edward. The people who knew how predictable Edward Cullen usually behaved took secret glances to see what happened next. They all wondered if this was the girl that will break down the iron cage on Edward's heart.

Edward who had a bored look on his face didn't even looked at the girl but grunted.

"He is so rude, I don't know what you find so appealing about him other than the obvious" Victoria whispered to Bella who was silently doing a happy dance in her head.

"Mind I remind you how you tried to betray me and ask him out for the middle school dance on seventh grade, you knew how I felt about him Judas" Bella said with a scowl.

"I had fever that day so you could say my mental functions were not hundred percent and I had a slight fall in my judgment.

"Aha" Bella said without taking her eyes from the drama playing in front of her.

"I have seats for Mariners game this Friday so I thought you would like to go with me" The girl still not ready to accept defeat but decided to prod on trying to win the boy who had a reputation for being aloof and very picky like there were no girl good enough for him.

"No"

"I mean they are the best seats" the girl was going on without listening to what came out of Edward's mouth and when it registered on her mind that she was being rejected she stared at him with disbelief.

"But why?" There was a slight hysterical note to her voice.

"Because I don't want to, now stop wasting my time I'm late for my next class" with that he was walking away from the heartbroken girl or was it her ego, while the others followed his example and ran to their classes.

"Now you don't have to worry B, come on you can do it this is your lucky year, you know you can do it" Victoria said giving a slight pat on her back as she left for her own class, while Bella turned towards her own.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N:So what do you think? Edward hadn't change right. Tell me what you think and thank you so much for the lovely reviews and all the encouragement this story is getting.**

**See you in few days, until then have a wonderful life.**

**Aria.**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter and hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight saga and this is not Beta'd.**

**######################################################**

**Chapter 17**

"What are you thinking so hard over there? Are you trying to think of ways to bring world peace?" Leah's voice came next to Bella's chair on the lunch table.

"She's thinking about ways to break in to a Swiss bank vault" Victoria said nonchalantly while running her eyes around the cafeteria.

"Really? Aren't they kind of expensive? And how in the hell did you get a vault in a Swiss bank?" Leah asked with a flabbergasted look.

"That was an euphemism to Cullen, like you know, no body can break in to all these highly guarded bank vaults and like that nobody can break the Cullen" Victoria huffed when Leah started to nod her head.

"Well that's true, such a waste of fine specimen of male body and that hair…Do you think he is gay?" Leah said suddenly perking up.

"Sorry darling that boy man is definitely not gay." Victoria supplied.

"So Bella what is your strategy to seduce Cullen" Leah smirked while leaning closer to her brown eyed friend who had a scowl on her face.

"How am I supposed to make Edward Cullen fall in love with me when he doesn't even know who I am and I exist in this world" Bella started to hit her head on the table in front of her while Victoria stared with amusement at the spectacle she was making in the canteen.

"Fall at his feet and lament your love for him" she couldn't help but bait Bella which she loved to do.

"I have cruel friends, it is not a surprise I can't get a boyfriend after all this time" her muffled reply came from where Bella had her head buried in her folded arms atop the table.

"Darling you have a ready-made boyfriend material waiting on you back and call twenty four seven, I don't see what has you crying over there" Victoria's reply made Bella turn her head towards her with a question mark and a slight blank look.

Victoria huffed while Leah giggled next to her, "Jasper"

"Ewww….Noooo. That'll be like incest" Bella scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Did I got it wrong or were we switched at birth? Because I thought, I was Jasper's sister, not you" Victoria asked in a sarcastic voice while Leah kept on giggling.

"Remind you the devil and here he comes" Leah said from the corner of her mouth while facing the cafeteria entrance.

"Please don't encourage him B, I don't think I can listen to anymore emo music playing right next door" Victoria sighed while shaking her head back and forth staring at her brother and his pose of friends sauntering towards their table.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Do you like it? I'm going to bring the whole gang in to this story so hope you all will like it and thank you so much for reviewing and adding this to your favorite lists and following.**

**Seeing a review is like fuel and it keeps me from abandoning these stories so leave me some love.**

**And to an the anonymous reviewer you asked me how many chapters this going to be, to tell you the truth I really don't have any idea cause the chapters are small it will be a lot. If you have any questions ask away and Until the next chapter...Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and this is not Beta'd.**

**######################################################**

**Chapter 18**

"Hey! Bella" Jasper sat in front of her on the other side of the table, while Bella kept her head down greeting him with a muffled, "Hey! Jazz."

His group of friends sat next to him with their usual air of importance and started to rib each other while Jasper looked at his twin and then back at Bella's head.

"Is she alright?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Menstrual cramps, can you cure it?" Victoria said nonchalantly while Leah choked on her laughter and Bella sat up like she had been electrocuted. Jasper grimaced and pulled his body away from where he was leaning as if it was contagious.

"Bella do you want some chocolate?" Jasper asked sweetly, staring at Bella with his baby blue eyes and blond locks falling around his face.

"Your sister is crazy Jazz, so don't take her seriously. Still thank you for being sweet unlike your other half"

"You, my other half….Remember to bring me some chocolate next time I get my period. If you can get it for Bella you sure can bring me some, otherwise I'm going to keep my tampons on the bathroom counter instead of my cupboard" Victoria said to her brother while he cringed in disgust.

"Argh! I'm leaving" Bella stood up with her half-finished lunch tray and walked to the dust bin and threw the left over and put the tray on the tray pile. In her haste to leave the cafeteria Bella didn't notice that a strap of a school bag laying on the floor.

Unfortunately her foot got caught in the strap and Bella felt her body getting propelled to the front just few feet's away from the cafeteria door which opened at that instance and a denim clad leg entered the room from Bella's point of view.

Both Victoria and Jasper had their eyes on Bella's retreating figure and saw what was happening with horror. Leah who saw the opened mouth look and wide eyed expression of her friend turned around and couldn't help shouting loudly as though she could arrest the fall with the volume of her voice.

"BELLA!"

Trying to maintain her balance Bella did some weird dance with her hands and latched in to the only thing in her way which was one of the denim clad legs. She held on to it with all her might like a drowning man clinging on to a grass leaf, but she couldn't stop her fall.

The whole cafeteria went silent and Bella closed her eyes stretch on the floor still holding on to the denim with a white knuckle grip.

**####################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they are the reason I'm posting this today so hope you guys will be there supporting me. thank you, **

24,Mireads,jay7795, , iamafan10, bobbysgirl1976.

**Some of you have been there for me from the beginning and some have joined recently but I love reading all of the reviews nontherless. So thank you very much! See you in a few days.**

**Aria.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga and this is not Beta'd.**

**######################################################**

**Chapter 19**

Bella didn't lift her head; she wanted to vanish or at least to be invisible right at that moment. She silently groaned and waited to hear the snickering and laughing to arise, but surprisingly it was not coming. After few seconds she felt a tug on her hand trying to shrug of her hold on the material, but she tightened her grip more.

Just a few seconds later she felt another sharp tug, Bella couldn't open her fingers with the hold she had on and finally, reluctantly she peaked. There were black boys' shoes in front of her eyes which were attached to two legs wearing dark blue denim trousers.

With a sinking heart her gaze started to travel upward and stopped at two green orbs glinting with boredom and the brows were raised in mockery.

Bella wanted to die when after few seconds as she realized who is the owner of the leg she was currently wrapped around like an octopus. One would think the sudden revelation would lead her to let go of the said appendage she was now clinging on to like a drowning man, instead her first instinct was to close her eyes tightly and pray to vanish.

_If I can't see them they can't see me._ It was the belief she had right at the moment. And her brain kept on repeating it on a loop.

"Mmmm, Bella?" She felt a tug on her hand that was holding to her life line.

Once again there was a sound of throat clearing and a feminine voice tugged at her hand, " Bella?"

_If I can't see them they can't see me. _She kept on muttering in her head.

This time it was a huff and a masculine voice that rang loud as a bell. "I can see you, you know. I'm not the only one, the whole canteen can see you. And will you stop trying to drag my pants down"

Bella's muscles went rigid as she heard the voice she dreamed every day, while there were quite snickers now starting to burst from the onlookers.

It was right at that moment Vicky was able to pry Bella's hold from Edward's jean clad leg. "I'm sorry Edward, please excuse us" with that Vicky dragged still close eyed Bella followed by Leah who looked embarrassed for her friend.

Edward shrugged and walked in, while the three friends hurried to find an empty washroom. In Bella's case she felt like she's going to shit herself and die of embarrassment.

This was not the way she wanted to attract his attention, she thought silently.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Wow! thank you so much for all the comments and thoughts on the last chapter I was astounded and so happy I hoped you liked this one and if you have read the summery you must know that this Edward is a little bit of a prick with his nose in the air. I do like the sappy Edward but this is how this one is going to behave for sometime and Bella is romantic girly girl.**

**I loved the reviews so thank you,**

**iamafan10, , 24, trutwilightfantasy, bobbysgirl1976, Marlene3658, jay7795, hopelessromanticatheart, Mireads, and there were three guest reviewers I couldn't reply to you but thank you so much and Naerts I couldn't do that to Edward, but it would have been awesome and it made me laugh imagining the scene in my head.**

**All of these reviews warmed my heart and charged my brain batteries so I'm trying to juggle RL and my writing so leave me some love and I'll try to update as soon as I can. See you with the next chapter soon!**

**Aria.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy! and tell me what you think...**

**######################################################**

**Chapter 20**

"Hello Charlie" Vicky and Leah both entered the house without knocking. After being Bella's Best friends for more than a decade they were now honorary Swans and felt it was their second home away from theirs.

"Hello girls" Charlie who had seen her daughter sulking and spread like a potato in front of their living room giving him evil eye whenever he tried to change the channel to the reruns of last Friday's Mariners game took a relieved breath.

"I have a lecture to get prepared to, so I'll leave you girls to your gossip"

"Bye Charlie" they both bade him farewell while Charlie left the room like his tail was on fire.

"Hey, can you see Bella around here" Tori turned around in the living room while Bella huffed and scowled at her friends.

"Why don't we sit and get comfortable until she comes to the room" with that Toria walked to the couch and plumped down on Bella's lap.

Bella growled and pushed her friend to the seat next to her while Leah snickered and Victoria stared at Bella with a mock surprise, her hand on her heart.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. You were invisible" at that both Victoria and Leah started to laugh like two girls who had gone mad, while Bella groaned and slipped further in to the couch.

"Hardy har har. Very funny" she muttered.

"When I told you to fall at his feet I didn't mean you to literally do it Bella, but nice way for him to notice you, I don't think Edward will forget you soon" Toria said humor dripping from her voice.

"Why are you two here?" Bella scowled.

"What? What did I do?" Leah said with an innocent blank expression on her face.

The other two didn't answer but kept on staring at each other, Bella with a scowl and Toria with a huge smile.

"Now the only thing left is for you to serenade your love to him Bella. Once you do that you can break the Cullen curse and find a nice boy to date" Toria was not finished.

"Do you want him to hate me? You know I can't sing right" Bella said with a disbelief look on her face.

"Oh! Come on you are not bad. With a little bit of practice you can be the next Madonna" Leah nodded her head accepting Victoria's comment.

"You know Bella, you need to find Edward alone and pounce. When he rejects- I mean if he rejects it'll be only you and him, so you can avoid all the humiliation" Leah grinned from ear to ear after telling her wonderful idea of how to confess your undying devotion to one frosty Cullen.

"Are you suggesting that I kidnap the guy, if you haven't noticed it will be like me trying to drag a bear by its ear, not those ones in the show room, the cuddly type but an angry grizzly bear" Bella gave an incredulous look.

"Who asked you to kidnap him, just find a lone place with your victim and serenade and seduce him with your words" Leah was on a roll.

"Hmmm…let's discuss this fine idea of yours…." Bella spread on the couch getting comfortable to tackle her nonexistent love life.

_Either I'm crazy or to desperate to follow Leah's hair-brained ideas._

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: I greatly appreciate all the feedback so thank you,**

jay7795, sujari6, JoJo Sky, bobbysgirl1976, siren of titan, Mireads, iamafan10, , Marlene3658, NatalieKatee and Guest.

**Well I'm happy to know that you all seems to love this Bella and I know you all are going to hate this Edward but I won't to ask seeing that an infatuated Edward all the times wouldn't it make little bit boring? **

**Anyway get used to these characters and I feel that you will love this Jasper but who knows I want to see what you think so Until I post the next chapter...Bye!**

**Aria.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga is owned by SM.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**######################################################**

**Chapter 21**

"So I did some snooping on mission Madonna" Leah whispered conspiratorially making other two occupants to move forward to listen.

They were once again sitting in the school canteen watching the student body mingling around them. For few days after Bella's famous Swan dive which was the name Toria gave when mentioning how Bella slipped on the canteen, the three friends avoided the revenue, actually it was Bella who avoided it but the other two decided to keep her company.

"OK Sherlock what do you got for us?" Toria asked with a slightly amused tone.

"Apparently our target likes his solitude most of the time-"

"Tell us something we don't know" Toria groaned and lean back on her chair.

"What you don't know is, he spends his free period in the auditorium" Leah said with a triumphant smile looking at her two friends.

"This is good Bella, you don't have to worry about performing, there is a ready-made stage already awaiting you" Toria snickered.

Bella threw a scowl at her friend but turned to Leah once again. "What does he do there alone? Are you sure he is alone there?"

"Absolutely"

"How about you do a little sexy dance and seduce the guy B?" Leah said waggling her brows lewdly which was enough to bring Toria to double over in mirth.

"Thank you so much for both of your help so far, from now on I will decide how to proceed and if I need I will ask for help. Until then buzz of will you?"

"Oh come on B you are killing my fun" Toria pouted like a child.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: I loved the response to the last chapter and all of your feed back. Thank you so much,**

melissamary55, bobbysgirl1976, Marlene3658, NatalieKatee, TeamKristen4U, jay7795, Mireads, .

**and to the two guest reviewers. One wanted the pages to be long but I'm trying to post regularly so it is going to be short otherwise it'll take a long time and,**

Naerts: I couldn't reply to you, I will probably do it if Edward be come a pain lol.

**So I enjoyed it and I hope you did to, I'll try posting soon so give me some feedback so I can improve. Have a good time!**

**Aria.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga belong to the respective authors and this little plot is mine.**

**Finally was able to post, was giving me little trouble earlier. Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**######################################################**

**Chapter 22**

"I need help" Bella groaned in to the phone while staring at the ceiling.

"Help is on the way, give us five we'll be there" there was lot of shuffling on the other side.

"You both are together?"

"Yup, now hang up we'll be there bye!" Toria disconnected the call and Bella was left listening to the dial tone.

She was still lounging on her bed when both her friends burst in to the room like a SWAT team. Bella threw an incredulous look but went back to staring at the ceiling.

"So finally you are ready to get help from the professionals ha?" Toria sat on her desk chair while Leah sat on the foot of the bed.

"Are you here to make fun out of my misery or to help me?"

"Well…..we thought we will give you a hand, but can't help that it is fun to find you this miserable" Leah was bouncing like a two year old on sugar high in Bella's bed while she agreed.

"Laugh it up, I'm sure my time will come to pay you back with interest Leah" Bella grumbled.

"Alright, alright you two. Now come on tell us what do you need help with" Toria decided to interfere with her two friends and turned her eyes to Bella, waiting for a reply and ready to get on with what they came there to do.

"I don't have a good song that will show my undying love to him" Bella groaned while the other two snickered.

Bella threw a glare at the duo and huffed, "Alright, alright we will help you" Toria straightened up on the chair and started to go through the stationery on the desk searching for a note pad and a pen.

"Okay let's make a list and see, fire away girls" She opened to a blank page her pen poised to write whatever they came up with.

"You drive me crazy by Britney Spears" Leah piped up.

"I don't think Brittney will do babes, you have to find that one unique song" Toria interrupted and they all went silent again trying to find the right song.

"Oh! Oh! I got it. How about 'Love me like you do'? Bella you can where some hot leather pants and brandish a whip on the stage, may be that will interest Cullen. That might be up to his taste, may be his into all this whipping and bondage gig or he is either gay"

"Let's keep that as a last resort if none of this works alright, until then let's leave dominatrix Bella in the closet for a minute" Toria kept laughing while Bella threw nasty looks at her friends.

"Well I have this song in my head" Bella said with some uncertainty in her voice.

"Okay let's hear it?" Both friends got closer to listen what Bella had to say.

"Still are you sure I should sing? I mean I haven't sung other than when I'm alone"

"Of course sweetie, how bad can you be" Toria cajoled Bella in to accepting the idea.

**####################################################################################**

**A/N: So what do you think? Still enjoying this? Well hope you loved it and thank you so much for the lovely reviews,**

jay7795, Marlene3658, ireads, Mercyrus,

**I really enjoyed the feedback and hope you liked the chapter. And the guest reviewer,**

Naerts: It won't be that song, but something different. I'm sure you will see in the future.

**I'm so thankful for all the lovely words and the support, I hope you all have a wonderful time.**

**Aria.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**################################################################**

**Chapter 23**

"I still think the leather pant with the whip idea was the best" Leah whispered next to Tori's ear.

"Oh! Shut up Leah, be glad Bella didn't listen to you and brought a whip, can you imagine her with a one and the damage she can cause" they both went silent at that, lost in thoughts while imagining all sort of trouble Bella can cause with such an instrument.

"You are right I guess" Leah muttered sulkily at the end.

"Of course I am. Now keep quit and tell me when you see him" Both Leah and Victoria had been hiding in the sound booth on the auditorium for the past ten minutes while Bella was waiting behind the curtains ready to dazzle Cullen.

"So what song did you guys choose? Sorry I couldn't come, mom had to go to Aunt Lorain's house at the last minute and I had to tag along" Leah whispered.

Just then they heard the loud bang of the auditorium door closing and Toria shushed her friend getting ready to play her part.

They all heard the thump, thump of feet hitting the silent room and then it stopped in the middle and went silent.

They all could see Cullen getting comfortable in a seat, what little light that filtered from one of the half opened curtain making it easy to recognize his penny colored hair.

Toria felt her phone buzzing in her back pocket and hurriedly pulled it out and hit the answer button.

"It's him right?" Came the low voice from the other side.

"Yup, it's the bunny. Are you ready to go and get him tiger?"

"No"

"Be a woman, grow some balls"

"There is so many things wrong in that sentence Victoria" Bella whispered, her eyes on the boy while she felt her heart beating like a humming bird wings, ready to take flight out of the body.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack" the jumbled words came from Bella.

"Don't worry, I have 911 on speed dial but first perform then I will make the call and you can ride to the emergency room" Toria said with a sarcastic note on her voice.

"I don't think I can do this girl" Bella was starting to panic and Victoria knew it was now or never.

"I don't care, here I switch on the music ready, 1..2..3 Go!"

Without giving Bella time to run Toria pushed the button in the panel and they all heard the start of music filling the giant room.

They both watched as Bella walked out from behind the curtains with a microphone, her face pale and looking as if she was ready to faint.

"This do not seem like a good idea" Leah muttered while staring at her friend from above the both.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: I'm trying to find the song, so listening to all the recommendation and enjoying them. I want to thank all of you who kept sending me suggestions and I really appreciate them and thank you for taking time to leave a review,**

jay7795, , Mireads, iamafan10, NatalieKatee, TeamKristen4U, hopelessromanticatheart, 24, melissamary55,

**Thank you so much for all the feedback and song recommendations and whatnot. I got review's from a Guest: I love'd it and it was quite funny your expressions through the words, so thank you for making me laugh.**

**and **Naerts: **Let's hope she can but I'm not saying and you'll probably see in the next chapter. Thank you for the review and the compliment on the plot line.**

**Well, I'm off to listen to more songs and I hope I will find the best suitable one and will post the next chapter soon. Have a lovely day!**

**Aria.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga is owned by SM.**

**Wow, so after listening to all the songs recommended by you I decided to dedicate this chapter to the ones who took the time to send me song rec's left and right.**

24, jay7795, iamafan10, siren of titan, and **this chapter is for you and if I forgot a name I'm really sorry and send me a hate pm or something ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**############################################################**

**Chapter 24**

"Edward" Edward who had his eyes closed opened it in surprise and found a girl he remembered in his classes staring at him. He didn't show any sign of interest but stared at her with a bored expression.

"This is for you" Bella's voice came from the surrounding sound system.

"My morning starts to shine

With teardrops in my eyes

And here I am alone starting to realize

That my days would be brighter

If I could learn to hide

The feeling that I have for you

Keeps hurting me inside"

Toria and Leah both had a wonderful view from their hiding place. "What's she singing? I don't think I've heard that song before" Leah muttered without taking her eyes from her friend.

"We found it at the last minute and Bella thought it says how she feels about him the most and she was not too comfortable dancing on the stage, what with her luck she will fall down from the stage and break a leg" Toria said absent mindlessly while her full attention on Bella and Cullen's body language.

"Then my days begin

With simple thoughts of you

Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you

Sharing dreams with each other

And making them come true

Holding one another, saying all "I need is you"

"Well, she is pretty good" Leah muttered and Toria turned with a raised brow "I mean for a person who doesn't sing much" Leah shrugged and once again they turned around to watch the performance.

_I don't know about that when she goes in to high pitch babe. _Toria thought silently.

"But will you say that you love me

And show me that you care

Say when I need you

You will always be there

But if you go and leave me

This I swear is true

My love will always be with you" Bella had her eyes closed and was belting her heart out.

"Do you think he will say yes if she ask him to a date?" Leah wondered loudly from where they were hiding"

"If I was a guy and a girl did something like this I would, at least for the effort she went to reveal her feelings" Toria replied.

They once again went silent listening to the song.

"Now my nights would end

With just one wish, that's you

To hold me in the dark

And help me make it through

'Cause the pain that's inside me

Would simply melt away

If I had you here with me

And promise me you'd stay"

"But you can't expect him to think like I do, can we? The sun would rise before Cullen would agree to a date with Bella" Toria huffed in anger and Leah took her eyes away from the performance to stare at Victoria with confusion.

"Then what's the point of going to all this trouble"

"Now she knew she did all she could and can move on. I don't won't her to think about all the what if's" Leah nodded her head when she understood her friends point.

"But will you say that you love me

And show me that you care

Say when I need you

You will always be there

But if you go and leave me

This I swear is true

My love will always be with you

Ooh, ooh, ooo"

"Oh! Shit." Toria muttered.

"Yeah, she should have practiced that last bit a little bit" Leah muttered.

"Not that Leah, last row near the emergency exit" Leah turned and Toria heard a gasp when she found what had caught her eyes too.

"Fuck, shit, is that-"

"Yup, just Bella's luck. Why didn't you know she will be here?" Leah heard the accusatory tone on Toria's voice and before she could come out of any excuse Toria went on "I can't blame you completely it is bound to happen, she had been salivating after him just as long as Bella but she is more nasty subtle"

"But will you

But will you say that you love me

And show me that you care

Say when I need you

You will always be there

But if you go and leave me

This I swear is true

My love will always

My love will always

My love will always be with you"

"Singing isn't really her forte" Toria grimaced as the song came to an end.

"Holding that high pitch part certainly is not" Leah agreed.

"My love will always be with you"

With that last part the auditorium went silent and the four girls held their breath in various thoughts of expectations and Bella held her rigid posture and opened one eye and the next slowly hopping to find the seat where Edward had sat when she step out behind the curtain vacant, except he was still there eyes glazed and staring at her.

After few seconds which to Bella felt like an hour he gave a loud yawn and stretched his hands and got out of the seat and walked towards the exit without giving any sign about Bella's declaration of her affection.

Bella felt disappointed and was about ready to bolt out of the stage when she heard the sound of the footsteps seize and perked up staring at Edward who slowly turned back and looked at her.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Did you like the song? It's **Say That You Love Me

by: Regine Velasquez.** I got so lot of song rec's and had a hard time choosing a one that will go with the plot. All of the rec's were wonderful and I found new songs I've never heard of but were so beautiful and I'm sure you haven't heard this but I had to finally write the chapter and Bella can't sing all of those songs and I'm sure Edward would have survived any way tell me what you thought about this song choice. and thank you so much for those who reviewed, you guys make me want to write and do it more regularly ;)**

NatalieKatee, iamafan10, jay7795, 24, Mireads, siren of titan, pandorazul, hopelessromanticatheart, **And**

Naerts: **I have this visual of Bella getting strangled so can't do that lol and thank you for the review, loved reading it.**

bzwifenmom24-7 **:I couldn't reply because you have your pm disabled so thank you for reviewing I always love reading them.**

**Thank you every one for your support and see you with a new chapter tomorrow.**

**Aria.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Last chapter two of my favorite readers went missing so this chapter is dedicated to you guys, ** **and ** 24.

**Thank you for those who took the time to leave me a review, **bzwifenmom24-7, jay7795, iamafan10, JoJo Sky, hopelessromanticatheart, pandorazul **and the Guest: You might want to read with one eye closed ;)**

**Guest: I'm glad that you think I'm young, I'm glad that I was able to show Bella's young age.**

Naerts:** I hope you will like his reaction or not...**

**Enjoy peeps!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#######################################################**

**Chapter 25**

"Three" the voice was loud in the silent room.

"Excuse me?" Bella was confused.

"You are excused, you can't help it that you weren't born with the talent" Edward said in a bored voice.

"What are you talking about?" Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing from him.

"You don't have a chance being the next American Idol. You are unable to hold a high pitch properly and what's with the closed eyes? You need to make eye contact with the audience and the proper usage of the stage was not there. So I think it should be three minus, not three"

Bella was speechless and stared at Edward with her cheeks turning pink.

"And next time if you are going to practice please be kind to find another time slot, I like to get a little bit of peace, and as I was here first hope you will have the courtesy of doing that. Still my best bet is you should give up this useless dream and give more attention to your academics" with that parting comment Edward left the auditorium with a bang and the others frozen at their various hiding spots.

It was few minutes or so that's how it felt when Angela stood up from her crouch on the back where she had been hiding "Well, it was nice to hear your lovely performance Bella, I'm sure others will agree with me. See you next period" with a slight snicker she sauntered out of the room while Bella stared at her departing back with a horrified expression.

With a loud gasp as if she got electrocuted Bella came out of her daze and the next minute she ran back stage and fell on the steps that led to the control room, her head on her folded arms trying to work out what had happened and how Angela got in to the room without their knowledge.

"Oh My God! Bella, we are very sorry we didn't see Angela until it was so late and you had already started singing-"Leah got interrupted with Bella's loud scoff.

"Singing, my ass I sounded like a dying cat"

"No sweetie, I know you are no Madonna but for an amateur you were quite good" Leah sat next to Bella while Toria hovered around the two.

"Please! I mean I got only three and it is not three plus or just three, it was three minus and then on top of that I was told I need to pay more attention to my studies." Bella ranted while Leah put her arms around her friend in a comforting gesture.

"Bella snap out of it, you are not going to go for the next American Idol. You were declaring your love for that ungrateful idiot who decided to stump on your effort and humiliate you" Toria went on ready to shake Bella and get her to realize the truth and she was quite successful when Bella looked with wide eyes at Toria.

"Oh GOD! Kill me now"

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N:So I'm going to go and hide right now...**

**Aria.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello dear readers, I hope you will enjoy it and thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter, I really enjoyed reading what you thought about the story and the character so far.**

**Thank you, ** , iamafan10, twilight-saga-lover95, hopelessromanticatheart, Mireads, jay7795, pandorazul, kfoll, JoJo Sky, melissamary55 **and,**

Oca: **It warms my heart to know how much you loved it and thank you for reviewing.**

Guest: **Thank you for understanding it was not going to be happy ending in last chapter.**

Guest: **This story has short chapters so I can write without getting stressed and M rating is for the future, who knows what will happen ;)**

Guest: **I agree he is an asshole lol.**

Guest: **I hope he will change soon too.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review and I hope the guests know which one I addressed :) it is little bit hard to write to you without a name. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 26**

"Hey Bella I'll give you a six out of ten" a boy Bella knew in her English literature class shouted while she passed his lunch table on the way to the lunch line.

She wanted to fade in to surrounding like a wall paper but kept on moving while the people around her snickered and whispered.

_Gah! Kill me now._

"A Lemonade please" she was not in the mood to eat so ordered the drink impulsively.

"No dearie! That's not good, believe me I have this grand daughter who sings in a band and she only drink tea with honey. Believe me it will improve your voice" The lunch lady who served them every day she attended the high school brought a cup of tea and a packet of honey and put it on her lunch tray while people around her started to snicker and laugh once again.

"Don't give up dear, I'm sure you can do it" The lady with her sympathetic smile patted Bella while she paid in a daze and started to walk to her table.

"AND DRINK LOT OF WATER" the lady shouted when she was half way to her table while people burst out laughing at the scene playing in the cafeteria.

Bella put the tray on the table and fell on to a seat, her back to the audience who witnessed and are enjoying her humiliation.

"What was that about?" Toria was curious about the comment she heard.

"What's with you and tea? And is that Honey? Are you drinking tea now? I thought you hated tea?" Leah looked at her friend and back at the tea cup.

"Apparently it helps my problem" Bella muttered in low voice.

"You do really have constipation don't you?" Toria asked with a horrified expression.

"NO…what's with you and constipation? I don't have it and for God sake stop saying that. Apparently water is good for voice improvement and it seems honey does too. Happy?" Bella scowled.

"No Bella I'm not" the reply came from someone totally unexpected and the next minute he was sitting next to Bella with a sad look.

"Not now Jazz" Toria turned to her twin while he stared at Bella like a kicked puppy.

"Why did you go and sing to him? You should have sung in front of me and I would have given you ten out of ten, why him? Why not me?" Jazz stared at Bella while Toria and Leah sighed. They both knew that Jasper had been following after Bella for the past few years no matter how much they try to dissuade his crush on her.

"Idiot, listen. Bella here is not trying to get ready to be the next singing sensation, she just wanted to tell that she likes Cullen and ask him to a date and he humiliated her, happy now?" Toria supplied.

"Really? He did say no?" He asked gleefully but when he noticed how miserable Bella looked he notched down the smile and tried to look sympathetic while doing cartwheels in his mind with happiness.

"How dare he humiliate our Bella, I'm going to make him apologize to you in front every one other wise I'm not Jasper" Before the others could stop him, Jasper was tramping towards the table where Edward was sitting on the opposite side.

Edward hadn't notice what was going around him and was immersed on a book he had found interesting while he sipped on his tea. Jasper having found the perfect opportunity to show Bella, who was the better man, stopped in front of Cullen and stared at him with his hands locked in front of his chest and waited to gain the attention.

Cullen didn't look up but the room went silent expecting a commotion, after a few seconds Jasper cleared his throat and when that didn't arouse the necessary reply he decided it was time to address the little shit and put him on his place "Hey, Cullen, mind explaining why you humiliated Bella?" he decided to pull the bull by the horns.

Edward slowly closed the book and raised a brow with a mocking look on his face "You don't do that to a girl when she belt her heart out to you" Jasper was championing her while Bella wanted to disappeared in to thin air or grab Jasper and drag him out of the room to stop her humiliation drawing out some more.

"I want you to apologize to her" Jasper waited and scowled at Edward who stood up and walked few steps closer to him while the boys around them Oooh'd and aaah'd and few of Jasper's football buddies stood up behind him, ready to support him.

"Why should I apologize to her, I was merely telling her the truth" His voice was cool as a cucumber and Jasper spluttered at the nerve of the boy.

"Do you have a death wish, apologize to Bella" Jasper was smug with the way Cullen was behaving and quite a bit pissed off by his attitude.

"If my apologizing improves her singing I will-"

"You should apologize for breaking her heart and humiliating her in front of everyone"

"When did I break her heart, I didn't ask her to sing in front of me did I, and what can I do, I don't like desperate women" with that last comment Edward walked out of the room leaving most of the female population of the school with gaping mouths, unable to say anything in defense because as far as anyone remembers most of the girls and few boys had made a play at Edward no matter how many time he had denied their invitations, it seemed no one has learned the lesson and leave him alone.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: He is being mean but I hoped you liked getting to know everyone. Leave me few words and say what you think.**

**See you soon!**

**Aria.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, 200 reviews. Thank you so much for leaving me them I loved reading everyone of them,**

, Mireads, iamafan10, 24, jay7795, siren of titan, JoJo Sky, Kgunter34, twilight-saga-lover95 **and**

Roro: **Lol, you seems to be very frustrated with Edward.**

Naerts: **You'll meet his friends in the future :)**

Guest:** Violence is not a solution but he frustrates me to sometimes ;)**

Guest: **I'm sorry this Bella isn't interested in Jasper and I also has that same question, do girls behave like this in real life...and when I see in some dramas and movies they behave like this I want to slap them too.**

Guest: **I'm sure he will regret it in future and you seems to agree with one of my guest reviewers and I do agree that media seems to play a role but it is the people who watch that need to understand what is fiction and what is real hmmm...**

**I enjoyed every one of these reviews they make my day and I'm especially happy cause one of my favorite story got updated yay!**

**Anyway Enjoy and I'm off to write some more.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 27**

"Grandma, do you really have to go?" Bella whined while holding on to Marie like a toddler.

"You know I have to darling girl, my sister needs me" Marie stared at her only grandchild with an amused smile while she patted her hand while they walked towards the airport terminal.

"But I need you more" Bella was not letting up and was clinging on to the woman's hand while Charlie followed behind them pushing the luggage trolley.

"Yeah mom, can't Gianna come here. A change of scenery will be good for her" Charlie had a petulant look.

"You know she likes to be surrounding with her memories and it will be like she is abandoning him" Marie turned to her son.

"Come on mom…..I'll call Steve and get her on the next plane" It was bordering on whining and Marie stared at her son with a raised brow.

"Oh stop it Charles Swan, you are behaving like a two year old. Stop this nonsense and take care of your child and be careful and call me time to time" Charlie was reprimanded and nodded his head.

"Mom, they are not boarding gate is not opened yet why don't you sit here and I will bring you something to drink" Charlie parked the trolley next to a vacant row of seat.

"That's a good idea and bring me something to read will you, a good book would be nice" Marie said to her sons departing back while he gave a thumbs up without turning around and walking towards a cafe.

"Now tell me why are you clinging to me like a baby monkey, and don't tell me it's nothing I've seen you sulking for the past few days. Did you quarrel with the girls?" Marie sat and patted the seat next to her while checking Bella's face for any kind of sign of her suspicion being true.

"It's just… I'm going to miss you grandma, you are going to be there for a year. Don't you think a year is too much?" Bella cuddle in to her grandmother making Marie to smile with fondness at the girl's behavior.

_She was going to miss her baby._

"You know I have to go baby, Gianna lost her husband and she needs me. They had been married for a long time and when your grandfather passed away she and Marco was there for me and helped me with Charlie"

They both sat silent for few minutes lost in their thoughts; finally it was Bella who broke the silence with an unexpected question "How did you meet grandpa?"

Marie Swan smiled remembering her late husband "Your grandpa William was the most handsome man in the entire town and he was very brave and kind. All of the ladies in the town were in love with him and so was I"

Bella giggled at her grandmothers dreamy expression " Well, my friends and I went to town one day, while they were at the dressmaker I was bored so, I excused myself and dash to the little bookstore I had been eyeing previously and lost time while browsing the books. When I came out of the store it was quite late and I took a wrong turn and got lost."

"Really grandma, were you scared?" Bella was now sitting upright and had fully turned towards Marie with her eyes wide.

"Well I was, I knew I was in trouble when I heard footsteps following me and I decided to hurry, but it was my luck that I fell and twisted my ankle while crying out in pain"

"Oh..No"

"Then right out of nowhere your grandfather came and scooped me from the floor, the men who were following me ran away when they saw him dressed in his uniform"

"Wow, what was grandpa doing there?"

"He was following a lead about a serial rapist"

"So, you two fell in love ha?"

"Well, your grandpa took me to the doctor and later escorted me home. He sent an officer to inform my friends that I was safe and then came to see me few days later, from there on he asked my father for permission to court me. The rest is history" Marie said with a happy sigh.

"That's so romantic grandma" Bella said with a happy smile.

"Now tell me about this young man you are set on" Marie knew her granddaughter and while she was distracted it was best to pounce and get some answers.

"He- Wha- What are you talking about?" Bella tried to cover up her little spill but Marie gave her a knowing smile.

"Come on Honey, I won't tell your father" after huffing and puffing for a few seconds reluctantly Bella started to spill the beans.

"Well, there is this boy in my school…. I was thinking about singing a song and telling my feelings-"

"No, no darling. Please don't do that. I'm not trying to be cruel but keep your singing confined to your bathroom but try something else" Marie cut off before Bella could go any further with her idea.

"Why? Is my singing that bad?" Bella was already sour from the earlier humiliation after her singing debacle and scowled at Marie.

"Baby, you have a nice voice but the pitch is kind of off, so better practice while you are alone alright" Marie patted her hand while Bella kept on scowling.

"How about asking him to a date? You are a modern young lady and these days girls can do the asking-"

Bella shook her head "No, no, no he doesn't go out with anyone, I mean I think almost all the girls in our school have asked him out and there are few boys among them" Bella supplied before Marie could disturb and say may be the boy's preference was different.

"Then give it time. If it is meant to be it will and mean time, keep your options open, there are hundred thousand fish in the ocean and I'm sure you will find your prince"

"Ah! Mom here, I found few of those gardening magazines you like and here is your coffee" Charlie walked towards them making the grandma and granddaughter duo to put an end to their heart to heart.

"Thank you Charlie" with a grateful and loving smile Marie picked up the coffee while staring at her family.

_May be she can coerce her sister in to visiting the states after a few months._

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed seeing Marie, leave me some feedback and have a nice time.**

**Aria.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 28**

"Are you listening to me?" Toria nudged Bella's hand sitting atop the desk next to her but she seems to be lost in la-la land.

It was only their third period and Bella was already day dreaming while Toria tried to grab her attention.

"Bella, you are nuts, just give up already will you. You know he is an unfeeling arrogant, self-absorb ass, why for God's sake are you still mooning over that, that…..male cow"

"Male cows are called Bulls that is if it can reproduce, if it is castrated it's called a Steer and for your information I'm not thinking about him" Bella sat up right in her chair and murmured.

"Ah, yeah. Of course you are not and if you keep on going this road I'm going to make him a steer" Toria said with her best villain smile.

"Seriously I'm not, I promise" Bella said while doodling on the book.

"Really? Then promise me you are giving up on Cullen, no more stealing glances at him when he is around you-" as if mentioning him was the trigger, Bella's eyes automatically lifted and registered the bronze hair on the other side of the classroom.

"See, right there, that's what I'm talking about" Toria said little bit louder with a gleeful voice than she was supposed to in the middle of the class, making few students and their teacher Mrs Kingsley to look at them both with a frown.

Their class was in the middle of a written assignment, they were supposed to try writing a poem using the few words that were written on the board, but so far Toria was fuming at her friend while Bella was lost in her imaginary world.

"I can't help it. It's like my eyes are a homing device and whenever he is closer I just get the signal and they find him automatically, just like the magnetic north" Bella's voice came after a few minutes.

"Find a mechanic or something and break the device or promise me, right now that you are going to stop obsessing over him" Toria waited for Bella to make the promise impatiently.

After taking her sweet time Bella finally laid her hand on Torias' "I promise"

"Are your fingers crossed"

Bella spluttered and shouted "WHAT? OF COURSE NOT"

"That's it Miss Hale, Miss Swan, I think you must be finished with your poems. Isn't that why you are disturbing the others?" Without their notice Mrs Kingsley had crept closer to the duo and was standing right next to them with her eyes narrowed.

"Let's see what you got Miss Hale" Mrs Kingsley picked up Torias' book and stared at the blank page with only today's date written on it.

"Detention after school Miss Hale. Miss Swan, it seems you have written something, why don't you read it in front of the whole class, I'm sure your friend might get some idea how to do it then"

Bella stood up with shaking legs and walked in front with unsteady gait, her head down.

"First read the words you have to use Miss Swan" Mrs Kingsley gave the command and Bella cleared her throat hoping the words will come out, "Forest, Honey, Rose, Run, Wonder, Beat, Feel, Breath, and Lush"

"Excellent Miss Swan. Now you may recite your poem"

"I think it needs more work Mrs Kingsley" Bella tried to edge towards her seat.

"Nonsense Miss Swan, we are all not in the category of Byron or Frost but I'm sure your poem is fine. Now go on"

Bella started to read but the sound was not properly coming out when the teacher cleared her throat once again and asked her to read it louder Bella slowly started to read what she had written on the book.

_When the hell did I wrote this? Bella get ready to bolt right after you stopped reading you got it? _She gave herself the pep talk and started to read her scribble.

"Your eyes are like the lushest forest

Your lips are like a rose bucket

When you smile I feel my heart stop beating

When you talk I know I stop just breathing

The strands of copper is just like a penny

I want to run my hand oh honey

Your piano fingers are have me tingling

I wonder why you never do mingling"

The ringing of the bell was a God sent to Bella before she could further spew her kindergartner poetry she was sure with a mature rating so without waiting for the teacher to dismiss the class Bella bolted out of the room leaving Toria to pick up her friends bag and books while the class room erupted in to huge raucous laughter.

After picking up her jaw from the floor Toria gathered up both her and Bella's belongings while shaking her head in defeat, _when you can't beat them you have to join them_ and she had to accept that it had been quite an amusing poem.

If nothing else Cullen looked rather grumpy when people started to stare at him when Bella started to recite it and his ears were still pretty pink while he stepped out of the room blasting his icy stare at people who even looked at him let alone snicker.

**########################****#############################################################**

**A/N: What do you thought about the chapter and the poem. Thank you for all of those left a review,**

pandorazul, jay7795, hopelessromanticatheart, JoJo Sky, Mireads, twilight-saga-lover95, **and to the Guest reviewer it is going to take sometime for Edward and Bella to get together.**

**Thank you for saying what you think about this story and it's character and my writing, the feedback is always welcome and I cherish them dearly.**

**See you next time with another chapter and until then...**

**Aria.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and hope you are still here. I don't want to waste time with rambling so here goes the new chapter and this is for ** jay7795 **and **iamafan10 **for thinking of me which made me so happy, so here it is as I promised.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 29**

"SURPRISE!"

Bella stared at the guests standing in front of the open door with wide eyes, "Happy Birthday Bella" she was suddenly engulfed in hugs making her to unfreeze and return the hugs from her friends and usher them inside.

"You thought we forgot, didn't you?" Leah smiled with mischief.

"I called all of you after giving you enough opportunity, but no one picked up. Only Dad and grandma wished me so you guys might have forgotten."

"We were going to surprise you so, what do you think, and before we forget, JAZZ…..?" Toria shouted and Jasper stumbled in to the house with huge wrapped boxes and few bags that looked like they contained some kind of clothing.

"Hiya Bella! Happy birth day" He tried to give her a hug but couldn't with his hands already full and Bella seeing is conundrum and took pity, "Thank you Jazz, follow me. Why don't you put those in here" she walked in to the kitchen and pointed to the table while Charlie who had been busy preparing dinner with his daughter turned at the sound of the voices.

Earlier Victoria had called and went on her plan of surprising Bella on her birthday and Charlie had gone with it. He had started dinner and while Bella asked him why he was making so much Charlie replied that he was going to freeze the extra portions so they will have food for rest of the week.

His daughter had been sulking more than usual today because, she hadn't received any wishes from her friends except for the family, so he was relieved when the bell went on just after six in the evening.

Charlie had been dreading to break of his news but he hoped that having guests will stop his sometime temperamental daughter to think before throwing a temper tantrum of epic proportion. After his wife passed away Charlie had thought a lot and as a single parent he knew that his profession was somewhat dangerous and unreliable. Being a cope always put his life in danger and after giving it some thought and discussing with his mother he had gone to collage part time and had earned a degree and then a post graduate degree on criminology. He was now happy with his position as a professor at the University of Washington and the Seattle police academy.

So it was a surprise when he had received an invitation to teach at Quantico as a guest adviser for the newest recruits of FBI and at first Charlie was over the moon, it was a rare opportunity and he was looking forward to the new experience except, the luck would have it his mother had to go out of country to be there for her only sister who lived in Italy with her two sons as her husband passed away some few months ago.

Charlie had been killing himself thinking of weather to decline the invitation as he didn't know how to leave his only daughter at home by herself. Being well versed on criminals, he didn't and won't leave Bella home alone for months; he would eat his own leg before letting his daughter stay with the Hales, because Charlie didn't trust their boy. He was aware that the twin brother of Victoria had been salivating after his daughter for some time and was not ready to put his chick in that house of the wolf.

Charlie was not sure Mrs Clearwater had the room to put one more kid in her house, what with her brood and her brother's three kids living with them.

So he was having a hard time coming with a solution when he was called to provide his expertise on a criminal case in front of the Jury. Charlie had given his input and was leaving the court room lost in his own dilemma when he had literally walked on his child hood best friend.

After that they had gone to lunch and caught up on their lives and his friend had supplied the answer to his problem, now the only thing left was how to get Bella to agree up on this. He kept on hoping that getting few presents with extra sugar added to it will mellow his daughter.

"Hi, Charlie I brought the cake" Toria followed her brother and greeted Charlie with a peck on his cheek.

"Thank God! I was worried that you all are going to be late and I would have to peel Bella off from the floor the way she has been moping and following me behind"

"Dad, you knew what they were up to and didn't tell me?" Bella turned to her father with a scowl that melted in to a shriek and she jumped in to hug him, "I forgive you and thank you so much" Charlie laughed at the squirming child of his, he hoped she will show the same enthusiasm when he uncover his other surprise.

"You are welcome baby girl. Alright everyone, dinner is ready help me and go arrange the table? Jasper please put that photo back where it had been before" Jasper turned like a kid that had put his hand on the cookie jar.

"You can't have that photo it is my mother's favorite and mine too" Jasper guiltily took the photo from his jacket pocket and put it back on the little cupboard with ornaments while the others snickered and Bella shook her head in exasperation.

_I lost count how many times he tried to sneak that picture. I should hang it somewhere up he won't be able to reach it._ Bella scowled while trying to find a suitable place for her baby picture with her munching on a red duck toy.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I was late in posting this. As some of you knew I was really busy with school so I couldn't help it. I really loved reading all the reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't reply to them and I will from now on so see you guys with the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Aria.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 30**

They all had a wonderful time, enjoying the delicious food the Swans had made and after dinner Toria and Leah had produced a delicious looking birthday cake with candles adoring it and sang happy birthday while Bella supported a face splitting smile.

She received gifts from her friends while Charlie and Marie had brought a brand new laptop for Bella which she accepted with an earth shattering happy scream and a bone crushing hug she bestowed upon her father.

They had all mellowed after the food and the gifts; soon they wandered to the living room one by one and fell on chairs and couches even Jasper was sprawled on the floor next to his sister. Charlie who had been searching for the right time to ambush his daughter with news decided that this was the best time and started to open up the conversation in a roundabout way.

"So guys any acceptance letters from the universities you all applied to?" Charlie asked the teenagers sitting in his living room.

"I applied to UW, I'm sure I will get a reply in a few months" Toria replied.

"I'm going to fashion school in New York" Leah always dreamed of becoming a designer and her friends always encouraged her.

"You know I already applied to schools in Seattle dad, I don't want to leave you and grandma so I'm happy with my choices and UW is not bad"

"What about you Jasper?"

"I'm thinking about applying to Seattle police academy" Jasper sat up and leaned on to leg of the chair Victoria was lounging on. He wanted to impress Charlie and more than that Jasper had always loved to ride in Charlie's police cruiser when he was younger. What better way to win a former police officer now working as a criminology professor?

"Really?' Charlie had a brow raised up in surprise and a little bit of suspicion but decided to indulge the boy and accept that he genuinely wanted to be a cop.

"I have few connections with Seattle police academy, I might be able to help you there if you want to apply" Jasper's face lit up at that and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"And while on the subject Bells, I received an invitation to train and teach this year's batch of recruits for FBI, it is a rare opportunity but I haven't given my answer yet. So what do you think about it?" Charlie Swan had his fingers crossed but didn't show he was sweating bullets while waiting for his daughters reaction.

Bella's face lit up with happiness for his father and she clapped with enthusiasm, "Wow, dad that's awesome. You should say yes" she nodded her head.

"But there is a problem, it is at Quantico and I have to be there for the whole duration while the program is for twelve months, I have to be there for nine of those"

Bella waited patiently and Charlie went on, "I don't think I can leave you at home and Mom is with Aunt Gianna so you would be alone"

"Bella can stay with us" Jasper piped up.

"Sorry kid, your parents are not there most of the time and you are living at our place half the time. I want some adult supervision-" Bella scowled at that "I know you are not a child anymore but still I want a parental figure to be there for you or I would go crazy and will leave the program before it has even started" Bella shrugged because she knew that her father worried about her and as his only child she always worried about him too, so understood her father's behavior most of the time and Mr and Mrs Hale were rather absentee parents so she knew his father was right. Bella was sure that more than the lack of parental supervision her father wouldn't leave her living in Jasper's house and she didn't like to play hide and seek with the guy, so it was for overall good if she found some other living arrangement.

"So do you have an idea?" Bella decided that her father already must have a plan in place and decided without going in to all the trouble of discussing this to death it was best to ask him.

"I met my Childhood best friend a while back, he and his wife has more than enough room. His wife stays at home most of the time, my friend Carl was happy to have you living with them until I comeback" Charlie said with a winning smile, but Bella's expression was starting to sour.

"Do they live closer to our school, because I'm not driving for two hours or more from this house and back? And what about his wife? Do they have kids and do I have to share a room with if they have?" Bella had her nose wrinkled in displeasure while she went on.

"They live closer to the school, it's in Bainbridge Island and he has two kids, both of them boys. That's why his wife runs her business from home so she can be with the kids until they are grown up and out of the house. And no you don't have to share a room with them, both of them are quite well off and the wife seems to love the idea of having a girl finally in the family" Charlie looked so hopeful that Bella didn't have the heart to say no.

"Well, if you are sure, but I'm really not good with kids and especially bratty ones" Bella was no babysitter and had little enthusiasm for boy games.

"I've seen some pictures of the kids, they looked cute and yesterday I got a call and from what I heard the wife is decorating a room just for you. She is some famous designer"

"Who is she? I might have heard her name if she is famous and what kind of designer? Home, land, clothes?" Leah moved forward in eagerness to find the name of this person.

"I can't remember the name but I'm sure Bella will be able to once she meet them" Charlie took a relieved breath; he hoped she would be safe with his friends family while he was away; it was his luck that his mother had to be away.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: So most of you guessed it right and what do you think will Bella's reaction be :)**

**So thank you so much for leaving a review, reading them make it worthwhile to write,**

hopelessromanticatheart, Naerts, pandorazul, Mireads and jay7795 **Thank you so much for leaving those wonderful reviews they are always appreciated and cherished.**

**I'm so happy today cause I got a PM saying one of my all time favorite story is in the process of being updated and earlier in the month one was updated it is wonderful when a story you eagerly wait get posted.**

**If you guys haven't heard it Edroar the angry lion chapter 17 is with it's beta yay! and has anyone read Quarterback sneak? those two are awesome and so fun to read.**

**See you tomorrow with a new chapter, until then have a blast!**

**Aria xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 31**

"Good morning Bella" Leah bounded towards her with Toria tagging behind.

"Ah yeah, morning" she replied without pulling her attention out of the locker while the other to waited hovering around.

"So did you find who is the designer? I hope it's a dress designer and I googled few names last night" Bella closed the locker door with a bang and the two of them fell in to steps with her.

"Hmmmmm…"

"So, did you?" Leah was eager to find out who it is and waited impatiently, while Bella seems to be paying more attention to the students loitering in the corridors waiting for the classes to start.

"Oh aaaaa…..No" Toria noticed how distracted she was and decided to inquire about it.

"Looking for someone?" It was nonchalant but she was dying to know what got her friend skittish like a newborn colt first thing in the morning.

"No, I'm not searching for anyone. Why would I search for anyone? You are crazy" that question had the desired effect and Bella was trying to cover up her state of mind.

"Sure you are…" Toria smirked not believing her and the next instant Bella gave a loud squeak and hide behind the back of her friends.

"You can come out now, it's not the rose bucket" Toria drawled on with a boring tone.

"Hmmm, who? I thought my pencil case fell out of the bag" She had an innocent look.

"So Bella, wrote any interesting poems lately" Leah was giggling while Bella scowled at her.

"Is that Edward?" Toria piped up while Bella had her back to the entrance and Bella once again panicked, "Hide me" She was once again dragging Toria in to a deserted part of a corridor while Leah followed happily.

"So you were avoiding him. Now give up, what happen to you B? Or did you get abducted by aliens cause I never imagine you hiding from 'you know who'" Toria was tapping her foot with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Well….. I've decided the best way to get rid of my sappy crush, you know what they say 'out of sight out of mind' right, and so I'm going to avoid him. After sometime I will forget him and then can move on to greener pasture" Bella had that aren't I the smart one look by the time she finished her method to madness.

"More like lush forest" Leah snickered making Bella give her the death glare.

"Are you serious about this?" Toria ignored Leah's snickering and stared at Bella with a piercing gaze because if Bella was serious she was going to help her friend.

"Hundred percent, I gave it my best and if it isn't meant to be it is not. Isn't there a saying 'If you love someone you let him go and if he comes back it's yours?"

"So if he comes back's will you accept him?" Leah fell in to steps when they started to move to their first class.

"Well…..I didn't think that far" Bella went silent trying to find a solution to this new dilemma while Toria turned to Leah with a scowl.

"What? What did I do?" Leah whispered with a clueless look.

"She was doing wonderful on her own and you have to go and ruin it again" after reprimanding her friend Toria turned to do some damage control, "B, he was not yours in the first place so let's go back to the plan of out of side out of mind all right"

"You are right, let's not talk about 'you know who'" With a new determination Bella entered the first class of the day and sat in the front so her eyes wouldn't follow the penny colored head that was sitting in the third seat from the front in the middle row.

_Wait, did he get a new hair cut?_

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: So what do you think? **

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews,**

queen cullen0527, iamafan10, jay7795, Mireads, 24, hopelessromanticatheart,

**I loved reading everyone of them. Now to the guests,**

**Guest: Bella still have no idea where she is going to stay at so I'll try my best to make it good.**

**Naerts: You got it right, but did you expect this :)**

**Guest: Now I had to google it and I'm currently watching it, I'm watching the drama not the movie, there was one but I'll check that out to if it is the one you are talking about. So far its good.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and see you tomorrow with a new chapter.**

**Aria xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga belongs to SM.**

**Enjoy!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 32**

"Don't look up" Toria muttered next to Bella's ear. They were sitting in the biology lab sharing a table in the front and just as the first bell rang Toria who was keeping her eye on the door noticed Edward Cullen entering the room.

Bella locked her muscles and stared at the table top as if it contained the world's most difficult puzzle, but she felt her hair starting to stand and goose bumps rising in reaction to the passing boy and just like the Pavlov's dog her head started to turn but a swift kick on her shine made Bella turn towards the scowling friend.

"Sorry" Bella gave a sheepish shrug and went back to turning the pages of her text book like it will give her the formula to cure her one sided crush.

"Let's give it some time, Rome wasn't built in one day hmm" Toria decided to encourage her friend and forget about the moment of lapse.

Their conversation abruptly came to an end as Mr Mason, there biology teacher closed the door with a bang and clapped his hands to get the attention of the few stragglers loitering next to their friend's seats.

"All right everyone, please take your seat Mr Newton" Mr Mason pointedly stared at Mike until he went and sat next to Eric Yorkie.

"First lab of your senior year guys, and I'm going to do some changes this year so no arguments," Put your hand down Mr Crowley, "Now where was I? Ah! Yes, as this is your last year and the finals are going to be tough I want to give everyone a chance of improving so I'm going to mix the seating arrangement in a way that will give you a good chance of getting good grades in this class, and no, my decision is final" Mr Mason said with a stern look at the murmuring crowd.

"Mr Yorki you can sit with Miss Mallory" Lauren grumbled and vacated the seat next to her and Eric plopped next to her with the binders and the other clutter.

"Mr Newton you are with Miss Webber" Mike's hand went up immediately, "What is it now Mr Newton?"

"Can I get Victoria as my lab partner?" Toria turned around and threw daggers at Mike while the other's started to snicker.

"Sorry Mr Newton I'm not running to dating service so please take your seat next to Miss Webber." Mike moved towards Angela while she threw glances at Edward who was sitting in the back with a bored look.

Bella and Victoria waited for their turns and one by one watched her classmate getting paired by the teacher. Now there were few of them left and Bella was dreading who she would get as her lab partner.

"Miss Swan you are with Mr Cullen"

Bella stood up like a jack rabbit, "Ye-NOoooo" She had a horrified look.

"Come on hurry up, take your books and move to your seat, I don't have time to waste, we have to start the lessons" Mr Mason tried to coax her.

"But I can't sit with him…" Her protest stopped the teacher from announcing the next lab partners and instead to give an amused look to Bella.

"Why, does Mr Cullen have an infectious disease we are unaware of?" The whole class burst in to loud laughter while Bella cringed.

After waiting for an answer from Bella Mr Mason decided to hurry up the process, "Come on now Miss Swan he is an A plus student and will be a great help to you"

Bella picked up her bag with her binder and dragged her feet to the back where Edward sat next to the window. She pulled up the stool which screeched making her cringe once again and dropped on to the seat with a thump.

After waiting for a minute Bella couldn't take the suspense anymore and took a peek at her lab partner. Edward had his stool moved at the other end of the table, if it wasn't for the short wall he would have felt out of the window.

Bella stared at his rigid posture but couldn't help noticing the red blush on top his ears that was like a stop signal and the rigid jaw that ticked as if he was clenching his jaw every few seconds.

_It looked like fate was not ready for her to move on and if it was throwing them together what can she do? And she was right he had trimmed his hair._

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: So what do you think about this?**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed,**

Mireads, , acw1, hopelessromanticatheart , twilight-saga-lover95, miss0sunny, queen cullen0527, jay7795, **And**

**Narets: I hope you liked this and thank you for the lovely review.**

**Guest: I'm guessing that you are from Thailand and I'm guilty of neglecting to write now and watching it, it's good but I really want to kick her arse but I'll try to not to let it influence this now I've watched it. Thank you so much for reviewing and pointing me to the dark path lol.**

**I loved reading all the reviews and quite busy writing my other stories, still see you tomorrow with a new chapter and have a good day!**

**Aria xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 34**

"I don't want to go to Biology" Bell whined.

"Be brave and woman up B" Leah piped up with her everlasting enthusiasm.

"Nice of you to say that Leah" Bella was dragging her feet, taking her time to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Come on, I'm hungry, let's go, let's go" Leah grabbed Bella's limp hand and started to drag her.

"Toria, where are you going?" Both of them turned towards Victoria who was busy searching through her backpack.

"Argh.…I forgot my biology notebook. Why don't you guys leave I'll just grab it from my locker and see you there"

"We can come with you" Bella turned around ready to follow Toria but was grabbed harder by Leah.

"No, no I don't think so. I know what you are up to, and I'm so hungry my stomach will start to eat itself. Hurry back Tori, we'll see you at the canteen" Toria laughed and waved while Bella stared with a pleading look.

"Come on B, I want a piece of Caramel pudding before all of them are sold" Leah dragged the reluctant girl.

…**.LYFTY…**

"Hey, where were you? I was going to send a search party" Leah stopped mid bit and stared at a pale looking Toria who had a murderous expression.

"You okay?" Bella who had been staring at Leah devouring her pudding cup before Toria's return also noticed her friends' foul mood.

"It's that Jack wagon Laurent" Toria shrugged still fuming.

"Hey, what happened? What did he do?" Leah stopped eating with a worried look.

"He and his little pose were loitering around the lockers and kept giving me a hard time. The little shit was lounging against my locker and was not budging until I gave a kiss. What does he think this is kindergarten" she fumed.

"Where is that fuck wit, I'll give him kick in the ass" Leah stood up ready to run out in search of the boys but Bella latched on to her hand and dragged the girl who looked like an angry bull. Leah may come out as a happy go lucky ditz but if you mess with her friends she would be your worst nightmare.

"They didn't do anything did they?" Bella was the only one calm enough to ask the question.

"No, Jimmy was there and he came to my rescue" Toria said with a disbelieving look.

"Who? Double PJ?" Leah forgot her anger for a minute and moved closer to Toria with puzzle eyes.

"Do we have any other Jimmy in our grade?" Toria gave a smirk.

"Ha, I didn't know he had it in him" Leah sat back on her chair properly and picked up the pudding cup once again.

"I'm more worried about him now, hope he is okay. I mean the guy carries a pocket protector and look like a twig"

"Why did you leave him, did you call a teacher?" Bella asked with worry for the quite boy who always kept to himself.

"Hmmm….no, I was not going to leave but, suddenly Cullen was descending upon them. I left it for him to sort out, either he will get beaten or he will make a run when he finds out what he fell up on" Toria gave an evil laugh, "Serves him right if he get hit for being an ass to you" Bella looked worriedly at Toria and back at the cafeteria entrance.

"That was not nice T" Bella muttered.

"What? Serves him right for being a conceited snob" Bella stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going? Are you going to look for him" Toria turned with disbelief and waited Bella to answer.

"I'm going for class, if you haven't noticed, the bell is going to ring any minute now" Bella didn't wait to hear Toria's response but hurried out of the room.

_I hope he's all right or I will kick Laurent to the moon and back….._

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it and I'm looking for a Beta, does anyone know a good reliable one please. **

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and I'm little bit of in a hurry so won't be able to reply to all the guests as normal I hope you guys will forgive me.**

**See you tomorrow with a new chapter.**

**Aria xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 34**

"Collect your work sheets and the microscopes, come on hurry up. I don't have all day" Opening the cupboard that had rows of microscopes lined Mr Mason ushered the class, getting ready to go on with today's lesson.

Bella who had been dying to get away from her lab table jumped up and ran to collect the equipment and work sheets before Edward could stand up.

She walked slowly and sat on her stool and kept the microscope in front of her and started to adjust it while Mr Mason started to distribute the slides with instructions.

After leaving Victoria and Leah behind, Bella had walked to class taking her time while paying attention to stragglers, specially looking for Laurent and his bunch of troublemakers. She had taken a detour around the lockers but was disappointed when she found it deserted.

Soon Bella found herself in front of biology classroom and was first to be there and waited impatiently while one by one her classmate drifted in.

Victoria had dashed in with a red face just before the warning bell, but to her utter disappointment Edward had been missing which was a rare occurrence. She had given up on seeing him, something she felt relieved though she wanted to know he was alright and Mr Mason was closing the door when he slipped in to the room with a low muttered excuse and breeze in to the room and sat in his seat next to Bella.

She took few peeks while he sat rigidly his hands under the table while he balanced on the stool, jaw clenched and Bella had paid closer attention to see if there were any marks on him to see if he was in a fight, while she was checking him for injuries Edward had turned towards her with a glare making her snap out of what she had been doing and turned around to the front and for a minute, felt the burn on the side where he kept glaring at.

"All right everyone you have the box of slides, each have stages of mitosis. I want you to identify the stage and list your findings, hurry up"

Bella adjusted the lightening and the lenses, she started putting the slides and checking the content. She felt her hand shaking while adjusting the lens and the whole time Bella felt the anger rolling out of the boy sitting silently next to her. It was five minutes in to her first slide when she noticed the angry huff and turned to find Edward staring daggers at her.

"Are you going to finish the lab in this life time or are you just stupid and acting like a know it all?"

Without waiting for Bella to answer his hand shot up to pull the microscope towards him but instinctively Bella's hand went up to stop him.

With a hiss Edward pulled his hand away and Bella stared at the battered knuckles that had dried blood on it.

"You are hurt" She stared at the hand which he was pulling under the table and back at his face.

"It's just a little bruising and-"

"It's bleeding" Bella interrupted making Edward to scowl at her once again.

"I'm sure you won't get an A for your fine observation skills here, by the way are you trying to get an easy A while riding on my coat tails or are you trying to flunk my grades too?"

Bella felt her hackles rising, all her wonderful thoughts about Cullen's good deeds flew out of the window and after been beaten by Edward time or two for the past few days she had enough.

"I'm not an idiot unlike you unfeeling robot-"

"Ha…I'm sure you haven't got a decent grade in this class or Mason wouldn't make me your partner"

"How hard can it be getting an A in this class" it was Bella's ego now kept on answering and Edward started to goad her.

"It'll be pretty hard for you I'm sure. Such a pity no talent for singing and don't think of writing poetry in near future, now it looks like you are flunking your grades….." Edward shook his head in mock disappointment while Bella stared at him with boiling anger.

"An A in the next test" The words came through her gritted teeth and Edward turned to her with a raised brow.

"Three consecutive tests" He drawled on.

"How about a bet" Bella stared at him with a serious look while he had a smug smile.

"Sure"

"The looser will agree to be the winners slave for a month" Bella was jumping up and down inside while she waited for Edward to agree.

"Why not, I could use some one to run my errands and carry my books" He shrugged.

_Let's see who get the last laugh Cullen, You are invincible to me until I get three A's and you are going to be my bitch for a month….._

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: I'm shedding happy tears, looks like our Bella is growing a backbone right...**

melissamary55, hopelessromanticatheart, pandorazul, jay7795, Mireads,

**Thank you so much for telling me your opinions and lovely reviews, I loved all of them and,**

**Guest: I hope you found this chapter interesting too.**

**I enjoyed it so thank you. See you all tomorrow with a new chapter.**

**Aria xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Wow, 300 reviews :) I'm so happy and thank you to every one and it was **melissamary55 **that left me the 300th review. I won't keep you any longer so, ENJOY!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 35**

"Edward, Seth! Boys come down for a minute will you" it was silent for a minute and then Esme winced when she heard her youngest trampling down imitating an elephant and Edward following more slowly.

_How she wished for a little girl hmmm…._

It's not like she didn't love her boys to death but Esme always dreamed of having a little girl to play dress up and after Seth was born she had lost her hope when they were not blessed with anymore children.

Both of them sat on the other side of the kitchen island while Carlisle strolled in to the room and pulled another stool.

"Why don't you start darling?" Esme looked at her husband to go on while her boys stared at her, one in eagerness while the other with wariness.

"We are going to have a house guest for a few months so I wanted to inform you and hope you will behave and be on your best behavior" Carlisle stared at his two sons expecting married of questions and ready to answer them.

"Really, who is it, is it a girl and is that why mom had been decorating the upstairs room?" Seth was the only one to ask while Edward stared without showing how he felt about this new development.

"It's my friends' daughter, yes" Carlisle supplied.

"How old is she?" Seth was curious.

"She is a senior, so I think she is Edward's age" At that Edward groaned and scowled at his parents.

"Why, do you have a problem with her age?" it was Esme who asked her son.

"You are bringing a teenage girl to live with your teenage son? Has her father lost his mind? Who brings his daughter to live with a teenage boy?" He had an irritated look on his face.

"One who trusts the said teenage boys' parents to look after her" Esme supplied.

"This is just great, it wasn't enough I had to endure them at school now they are invading my home too" Edward grumbled.

"Really, I didn't know that. So girls are interested in you hmm…Why don't you have a girlfriend darling, is it that you don't like girls? Are you gay?" Edwards' eyes went wide and his eyes snapped to his little brother who found this little conversation interesting and sat with gaping mouth and shining eyes.

"MOM, I'm not gay okay. I just haven't found a girl who is worth the trouble and once they start throwing them at you, I just lose the interest. I just don't do desperate." It was blurted so fast that Esme was shocked for the first time.

"Oh!" She stared at her son.

"Now if you are finished with this nonsense I would like to go, grandpa is waiting for me at the office today and dad, grandpa said you are not picking your phone so to come and meet him today" Carlisle grumbled under his breath and stood up.

"Mom, please keep away the hormonal teen away from me, as long as she is not hindering me I would be fine" with that he left the room while the other three occupant stared at his back with variant degree of expressions.

"As long as she is fun I'm okay mom, and now can I leave. I have a test to study" Seth stared with a hopeful look.

"Sure baby, go on" Esme watched her youngest run out of the kitchen and turned to her husband.

"Carlisle I think we should limit Edwards time with your father. I feel like I'm living with your dad's clone and who in this century use 'hindering' while talking, he is starting to talk like you father Carlisle, do something will you" Esme turned to Carlisle with frustration.

"Apparently, my father is now using our son as a tracker to find me and give me orders, I was going to stay home today" Carlisle grumbled like a child and Esme couldn't help but pull him to a kiss that took their mind out of the conversation they had.

"DAD! It's grandpa, here" Edward was walking towards them with his phone clutched in hand.

"When is this guest coming?" Edward turned to his mother while Carlisle answered the phone.

"Next week, Why?"

"Just, nothing" Edward gave a peck on her cheek and left his grumbling mother and followed after his father. He was looking forward to spending some time with his grandpa.

_So I can avoid the girl plague, if she is like the other of her species, it was better to be safe than sorry and finding an extra lock might be a good idea too….._

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Can I say thank you once again for being there and leaving me all this wonderful comments, and I've enjoyed every one of them.**

**Now what do you think about the Cullen family hmmm? **

Mireads, pinky3561, miss0sunny, jay7795, , 24, pandorazul, sujari6, hopelessromanticatheart **and **melissamary55 **Thank you so much for leaving me few thoughts, wishes and your opinions.**

**Guest: I thought you were from there but don't worry she has too much pride in her to go to him and thank you for telling me what you think and I hope you will do it in the future too.**

**Guest: Lol, are you sharing a mind with my Esme cause you both are asking the same question and Edward did answer but for the next one the jury is still out :) Thank you so much for making me laugh.**

**Narets: I agree with you and hope she will. Thank you so much for leaving a lovely review.**

**See you tomorrow with the next chapter and until then have a nice time.**

**Aria xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga and this is not beta'd.**

**Enjoy!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 36**

"Darling, will you give me a lift" Carlisle stared with surprise at his wife who was struggling with her huge and bag while sitting next to him in his passenger seat.

"This is a surprise sweets and where am I dropping you off at?" he pulled out of the drive way and sped towards the pier timing it just right to catch the ferry to mainland.

"What are you up to this fine morning?" Carlisle tugged his wife closer after bringing two warm cups of coffee, gave one to Esme who took it with a grateful smile while trying to warm her hands from the chill as they both stood next to the railing on the ferry.

"Inspiration"

"Ah! I see, you have your trusty camera with you" Carlisle eyed the dangling camera around his wife's neck.

"I thought I would take a stroll around Pike place market"

"Hmm….that's a good idea but you remember we are having guests and our new house member, love" He inquired.

"Of course, and I thought we can have lunch if you can find some time from your busy schedule, then I will take the ferry back home. Edward is home to keep an eye on Seth so I don't have to be there. I'm so glad that there will be a girl to balance all the testosterone at home and I get someone to have girl talk. Hope she likes to shop" Esme had a hopeful look on her.

"I'm sure she will love, but please wait and see what the girl is like first alright, we don't won't her overwhelmed with your enthusiasm and from what I got from Charlie, Renee passed away while Isabella was very young. Let's keep the shopping until she get use to you" he chuckled while Esme huffed and nudged him on the ribs trying to dislodge his grip.

Carlisle dropped of Esme on his way to work; he was hoping to finish work by the time lunch came around and was looking forward to going home with his wife. Working on Saturday was a necessary evil when you have a difficult and tiring case but he was sure he could finish it off.

…**LYFTY….**

Esme had a wonderful time while trying to find new ideas for winter collection. The market was a lively place especially as it was a Saturday. She took pictures of sceneries, jotted down new ideas and sketched few designs whenever or whatever inspired her. It was closer to eleven in the morning when she found herself around few flower shops and she kept on snapping pictures of beautiful flowers when she heard the unlikeliest name been shouted snapping her attention to where it came from.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, just you wait right there. What do you mean you made a bet with the devil?" A girl with flaming red hair was marching behind a girl who dodged the red head around a flower stand while a raven haired one followed with a gaping mouth.

"You mean to tell me that you, dashed out of the cafeteria just to make a bet that you will be his slave for a month? Have you gone barking mad?" the one whose back was to Esme tried to edge away from her fire breathing friend while the girls shoulders hunched in defeat.

Esme decided that the one who was trying to hide is Isabella Swan and wanted a clear picture of what she looked like.

"Don't you believe in me?"

"That's why I'm asking what made you to challenge him to a bet that you are going to lose" Victoria was hot on her heels while Bella darted from one flower stand to the other.

"He was being an ass and I couldn't help it, it just happened, and who says I can't win" she turned with a scowl.

Victoria took a deep breath and made herself calm down, "Look B, what was the last grade you got for Biology?"

"Hmm….a 'C'"

"And the one before that?"

"A 'C'"

"And the one before that"

"Might be a 'C' but I can't be sure" Bella was lost in thoughts, trying to remember.

"Now, do you see a pattern here? You are a solid C and haven't been anything more or less for the past few years. Now tell me how you are going to get Three A's from getting solid C's"

"Why of course I'm going to study"

"Aaargh! I rest my case. Don't come to me crying when you lose okay, but I hope you win though it looks impossible" Victoria's shoulders drooped when she gave up on trying talking Bella out of the bet.

"I'll help B, I have Biology the period before interval so if Mason surprise us with a quiz you will have time to study on the interval right?" Leah while being quite piped up with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, fat lot of good that will do?" Toria muttered.

"Oh cheer up Tori; I'm sure B can do it" Leah hugged Toria and shook her until she smiled and agreed with her.

"I would take these" Bella turned to the florist waiting few feet away from her hand extended with beautiful collection of Yellow Asiatic lilies.

"So you are going to be staying with your father's friends hmm….Again when is Charlie leaving?"

"Tomorrow, but he thought it will be better if I'm settled down" Bella paid for the beautiful bouquet and turned to Leah, the fashion expert with a hopeful look, "Do they look beautiful, what do you think?"

"Is this for the mysterious designer? I wish your dad had told us something about her, but you'll call me the minute you find out right?" Leah forgot Bella's question and went on with a hopeful look.

"You know I will but come on what do you think, are they all right?" Bella huffed.

"Sure but I like Roses so….."

"I hope this will do, dad is waiting for me at home and I have a lot to do" Bella turned around with the beautiful bouquet of flowers and Esme had her first glimpse of the girl who was going to be living with them for the year.

She was beautiful and Esme couldn't help but stare at the charming picture she made clutching the yellow lilies in her hand, dressed in a creamed colored dress with her brown hair and pink cheeks, the girl looked like an angel. Oh! How she wished for a daughter liked that.

Esme stared at the three friends until they were out of her sight, she was snapped out of her dream by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Darling, where are you?"

"On my way Carlisle, you won't believe who I saw few minutes ago" Esme said with a happy smile while walking towards the little restaurant she was to meet her husband.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Thank you so much for all the love this story is receiving and I enjoyed all the comments and hope you guys will keep it up.**

iamafan10, , Mireads, hopelessromanticatheart, twilight-saga-lover95, **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and**

**Guest: May be Bella will teach him to be more human, who knows right...Thank you for the review.**

**Guest: I have a plan, let's hope it will work ;)**

**Naerts: You will meet grandpa C in the future and I'll leave him for you to understand. May be he has a bad experience, who knows what goes in that boys mind (until I take time and write that ha :) )**

**Well thank you to all of you who reviewed, Favorited and are following this. And those of who are reading thank you to you too. **

**See you tomorrow with a new chapter and you will see Bella at Casa Cullen.**

**Aria xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 37**

Bella fidgeted behind Charlie looking around the beautiful garden. This was her first time here on Bainbridge Island and the place was filled with beautiful driveways and houses. The house now they were standing in front awed her at first sight.

It was a modern home with floor to ceiling windows and water in the back ground. She turned round and round couple of time finding something breathtaking in every turn. The opening of the door made her stop and turn abruptly and they came face to face with two older couple around his dad's age and stayed while Charlie greeted them and then she was ushered inside, still lost in the splendor of her surrounding and the smartly dressed handsome couple.

"We were wondering if you two had trouble finding the address." Esme smiled at the father and daughter.

"Oh, no,no. We found it easily" Charlie said with a small shake of his head.

"Hmmm….this is for you Mrs….." Bella stepped closer to Esme with her beautiful flowers.

"Call me Esme dear, and this is Carlisle. Wow, such a beautiful bouquet, Thank you so much. I just love lilies" she was ready to pull the girl in to a bone crushing hug except her husband had a good grip on her.

"This is my daughter Bella. And Bells Carlisle and I were good friends in middle school and then he went away to Chicago and we lost contact" Charlie introduced with a grin thinking about past.

"You have a beautiful daughter Charlie" Esme walked up to Bella and took hold of her hands and patted it affectionately.

"She takes after her mother" Charles said abashedly while staring at his daughter.

"I'm sorry about your wife, we moved to Seattle only six months before our eldest son was born" Esme ushered them in to the living room.

"It was a long time ago and thank you" Charles sat on the sofa while all of the others took seat around, it was then his eyes fell on the boy wandering in to the room.

"This must be your son?"

"Ah, Seth it's good you came down, where is your brother?" Esme turned around and watched him walk in to the room.

"He finally fell asleep" Seth's eyes kept wandering to the girl and her father.

"Come and meet our new house guest and this is your dad's friend from middle school" Esme opened her arms for Seth and he walked little bit shy now he was in front of a girl.

"Hello" He was inching towards his mother and Bella found it endearing.

"This is Charlie Swan and this is Isabella" Esme introduced.

"You can call me Bella" Bella smiled and gave a little wave of her hand.

"You can call me Seth" He grinned.

"Our eldest is little bit indisposed today. He caught a cold and is having a hard time, I'm sure he will be down when he wake up" Esme turned towards her guests.

"How about something to drink?"

"Yes, Charlie come on I have a good bottle of Whiskey?" Carlisle piped up and Charlie nodded his head and stood up.

"It looks like you are left with me, would you like to get something to drink or to see your room?" Bella nodded her head at that and soon followed behind Esme.

"You have a beautiful home Esme" she said with awe coloring her voice as she found how breathtaking the view and the elegance of the interior to her liking.

"Thank you, I love designing though I'm a fashion designer I wanted my home to be a place of beauty while being relaxing"

"You are a fashion designer? Wow, one of my friends are hoping to go to fashion school"

"That's wonderful, and I forgot to ask before, Carlisle told me you go to school closer around here and what grade are you in now?"

"I was worried when dad told me I was going to stay with one of his friends' family because I thought I will have to make a long commute to school but it's nearby. I'm a senior at Volturi high school" they were now walking up to the third floor and Bella was distracted looking around the floor to ceiling view.

"Really, that is a surprise. My eldest is going to the same school and he is a senior this year too. You might know him" they were now standing up the floor and Esme turned around and waited for Bella who kept lagging behind when her attention fell on a painting she liked.

"Oh, really who is it?" Bella walked up to Esme with surprise. It will be wonderful if she knew this person.

"Do you kno-" With a bang the door few feet in front of them opened and steam oozed out of the room. Both Esme and Bella turned at the sound. For Bella the next few seconds passed in a blur.

"YOU?" Bella shouted.

**####################################################################**

**A/N: That is a cliché ending I know but my imagination is quite lacking and I will update when I finish the next chapter and I don't know what it is going to be, the posting schedule I mean. What is my excuse for being late…..Exams, yeah, I have them so I'm sorry for going MIA.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Aria xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**###############################################################**

**Chapter 38**

Edward felt like death warmed over, he hated getting ill and it was rare when he catch a cold, but when it happens his life was miserable.

He had been sleeping for an hour may be, before he woke up with a congested nose and the shirt he is wearing sticking to his body.

Finally it seemed fever has come down and he was itching to take a shower and decided he would go and do that, the steam would probably help his blocked nose. It all started when he had started to get an itchy throat on Friday morning and at the time he didn't think much about it and had gone to school. Lately school had been quite pleasant, not.

Edward had found early on his life that girls found him attractive, some found their family wealth attractive, there were instance where some girl would find her mother is a famous designer and make a play for him, thinking he will be her stepping stone for acquiring a model job with the company. He found it repulsive and after some time he had given up finding a person that will be honest and kind. One may say his ambition looked quite naïve but he didn't want to give his heart to someone to play with and for them to take advantage of him. He might be young but what's wrong with wanting to wait for someone worth pursuing hmmm…..Except never mind.

He remembered one time he thought a girl was beautiful when he was around fourteen, it was while tagging along with his mother to help her for a campaign and the girl who was a model didn't even give him the time of day thinking he was a stock boy when he first showed his interest but it all changed once when she found out who he is, suddenly she was all over him.

And sometimes there were interns at his dad's and grandpa's office who would suddenly try to seduce him and he just turned eighteen few months ago while all those women were lot older than he is. Edward didn't like desperate females and comparing to all those older women the girls at his school were like cats in heat. When you have being pursued by all of these puma's and cougars they were the easiest annoyance while he got the needed education.

Edwards' latest annoyance reminded him of a kitten among all the haughty cats, she was quite amusing getting herself in to embarrassing situations and in a roundabout way dragging him down with her, Edward shook his head in amusement now that the event has passed but at the time he couldn't but help getting little bit angry and that first time she had sung that God awful song he had to agree he had been little bit harsh but in his opinion it was necessary to nip the bud at the start but fat lot of good it did him, it had all backfired on him.

He had been looking forward to breeze through school this final year but darn that Mason for making her his lab partner, now he found himself betting with her and prayed she will lose because he was too pretty to be someone's slave.

Edward had hopped he will be able to finish school with his perfect GPA and then go to pre-law and law college which will make it possible for him to step in to the family firm without women distracting him of achieving his goals. After being exposed to women that were not related to him Edward found most of the women catty and vain and his only hope was that someday he would be able to find someone kind like his mother as his life partner. If his dad was lucky may be he will find that one woman who will complement him and if she had some of his moms best qualities he would be set for life.

Was it too much to ask for? Most of the time he understood why others thought him to be very aloof and when it comes to women he had standard and so far none has been able to come close. So was he expected to lower the standard? He didn't like women who whined and who gossiped like hens or backstabbers. He wanted a person who can enjoy simple things in life and who would be kind to everyone, someone who will be there for him and support him, he didn't want his woman to be high maintenance, so that person don't need to be a great beauty, just a face he can wake up next to was enough. So what was the big hype hmmmm…

Giving his depressing thoughts an interval he stepped out of the shower. Finally something has worked and he could feel little light now that he could breathe little bit with ease. Edward dragged his hand down the fogged mirror and stared at his slightly red eyes and went on drying his hair. If he remembered correctly today was the day her parents friend and his daughter was coming and he was expected to show his face and what was her name once again…..Isa or Isabel, Isabella? After procrastinating for few minutes he decided to get over with meeting just another girl who will soon try to make his life hell what with his luck.

Edward was clad in a white towel and had another drying his hair when he opened the door of the bathroom which hit the wall with a bang making him cringed. He had his eyes closed so the loud girl shriek was enough to make his eyes pop out and he stared at the image of his nightmare.

_May be the fever is back and he was hallucinating right?_

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Finally you have him, so what do you think about Edward?**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I enjoyed everyone of them and really cherish them.**

**I will update when I finish the next chapter so don't know exactly when it would be but lets hope it is soon.**

**Have a nice week!**

**Aria xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

**##################################################################**

**Chapter 39**

It was silent for a few seconds after Bella's sudden outburst, then Edward gave a little shake of his head and walked away as if nothing happened leaving behind a bewildered and slightly confused Esme staring at his back. The door clicking shut was like a play button and they both turned simultaneously towards each other Esme in embarrassment while Bella looked shocked.

"Well, that is my eldest, who seems to have forgotten his manners" Esme's embarrassed voiced made her to snap shut her mouth and nod her head.

"Oh, Seth darling it's good you got here" Esme turned to her youngest who had watched the bizarre scene silently and now seems to be registered by his mother who was desperately trying to find a distraction for her house guest while she go and teach his eldest son few lessons, "Please show Bella her room while I go and check on your brother, he seems to be in need of few lessons in good manners" Esme muttered the last part while walking towards the closed room where earlier Edward had entered.

Without waiting for a response Esme made a beeline for the closed door leaving behind a highly amused Seth and slightly bewildered Bella, "I should show your room right, come on it is this way" Bella followed behind the boy who walked towards the wing Esme disappeared to and stopped when she saw him opening a door and waiting at the threshold for her, "This is it, hope you like the room cause mom went crazy shopping to prepare it" he gave a sheepish look.

She peeked expecting a room with only a bed and desk but what she found made her eyes to bulge in disbelief electing a snort from Seth who kept a watch on her expression, "Wow, this is just…." She was speechless and turned to Seth with a frown on her face, "Are you sure this is the right room?"

Seth snickered and entered the room behind Bella, "Believe me this is your room, mom had been going crazy decorating it for you. I had to tag along and endure her 'Do you think she will like it? Do you think these colors will suite the room and the carpet and the curtains?' I hope you like it though?" There was a balcony offering a nice view of the coast and Bella walked out mesmerized by the scenery she will be waking up to for few months. The adjoining balcony went unnoticed by her until she heard the conversation drifting from the open windows and couldn't help but listens to it.

"Edward put on some clothes the next time you come out of the bathroom please, wearing only a towel is highly inappropriate."

"Come on mom, it's only me here and I think my fever is back" muffled voice drifted and then it was silent for a bit then.

"Oh good, your fever has gone down"

"It can't be, I was sure I was hallucinating and seeing this girl-"

"That's no hallucination baby it is just Bella, couldn't you remember what your dad and I told you about your fathers friends daughter coming to stay with us for few months" There was worry coloring Esme's maternal voice

"What did you say?"

"Your fathers' friends-"

"No, no, no, not that. What did you say her name was?"

"Bella Swan. Why isn't that a beautiful name and she is quite beautiful too"

"Brown hair, brown eyes around five three or four?"

"Yes, you saw her earlier didn't you, and apparently she goes to your school and is a senior. Come to think of, how come you didn't recognize her? Edward, where do you spend your time at school that you don't even recognize your own badge mates? This won't do baby, you have to interact with your fellow classmates, losing yourself in books is not really healthy you have to interact with people too"

"Mom, mom. Can you please leave me I feel a killer headache coming up and please don't disturb me Ok?"

"Oh no, please rest darling, I hope you will feel better in time to come down for dinner" there was a shuffling sound and she heard the door been closed.

"So you know my brother" Seth was wearing that know it all smirk Cullen sport most of the time and Bella couldn't help but scowl when she saw that in the boy who up until now didn't resemble Edward what with him looking more like his father while Edward seems to be following her mother's side in looks.

"He's in few of my classes" She shrugged and walked around checking the room thoroughly now.

"Hmm! So that's why you screamed like you've seen a ghost ha?" He had that smart aleck look in his eyes and the opening of door saved Bella from answering.

"Bella dear, what do you think about the room, I hope you like it and if you don't we can go shopping and change it anyway you like it" Esme floated in to the room with a beautiful smile and Bella eagerly nodded her head.

"I love it Esme and this is wonderful, thank you so much" She couldn't help but gush in happiness at finding her new accommodation more than comfortable. Other than her neighbor she was sure going to like this room, Bella followed a happy Esme and smug looking Seth downstairs.

_Was it inherited, the smugness and smart mouth, _Bella wondered. Still she's going to enjoy the man candy for the few months, who could help when it is offered free.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Hope you all like it and thank you for all of you who reviewed and read this and hello to new readers.**

**I enjoyed reading everyone of those reviews and quite busy cleaning up my other story, see you all around when I finish the next chapter. Have a wonderful day!**

**Aria xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 40**

"So Bella how is the new place?" Toria fell in to step with her as soon as Bella step out of her truck followed by a buzzing Leah.

"Better than I could imagine, it's in Bainbridge Island" She was on the way to her locker.

"Wow…. please tell me it is one of those big, dreamy houses with a view of water" Leah asked with wide expectant eyes.

"Yup, you nailed it" There was a little screaming, honor of Leah while few students who were crazy enough to come early stared at them.

"The view must be fantastic, lucky bitch" Toria said with a mock scowl.

"Ah ha, my room is on the third floor"

"And the family, they are going to the elementary school from what I remember right? And you didn't tell me the name of the designer yet" It was Leah firing question to her at a rapid fire speed"

Bella nodded her head,_ well Seth was in elementary school so it was partially correct,_ she thought.

"So how was it anyway? Tell us about everything and don't leave anything behind" Bella got lost in memories of the past few days at Toria's question.

_Edward didn't come out of his room until Monday morning and by that time Bella had spent two nights at the Cullen house. Charlie had taken an early leave on Sunday morning, so Bella was getting to know the Cullen's except Edward. Esme had taken his food to the room and according to her he was getting down from a terrible cold and didn't want the other occupants in the house to catch it. Oh how considerate of him. She silently thought with a slight sneer._

_Bella knew he was fine as her room separated only by a wall so she could hear him walking up and down on the other side. _

_Bella on the other hand enjoyed waking up in her new bed, despite the popular belief no bed is better than yours, the one at Cullen's was pure luxury and made her wander if she was getting too spoiled by creature comforts she was surrounded._

_It was now Monday morning and time for her to get ready for school, keeping an eye for any disturbance from the other side of her Berlin wall, yes that's what she named it Bella dashed to the bathroom. Surprisingly it was warm and without giving much thought to the reason she enjoyed not stepping in to cold tiles and finished her shower at record time and came to a halt._

_Gah! Not clever enough to bring a change of clothes with you hmmm?_

_While wrapped in a white towel that left her legs and arms bare she made the decision to make a dash to her room. After saying a prayer for the towel to hold up until she closed the door to her room and not to make an unexpected dive in the middle of the corridor Bella rushed to her room and closed the door with a bang wincing at the sound. She didn't want to wake him up if he was still sleeping. After waiting few seconds to hear if there was any sound of activity going on next door she giggled at her cleverness and went to get ready and leave before Edward woke up._

Bella shook herself coming out of her memory and replied, "I went there with dad and met the family, Carlisle and Esme are wonderful and met with their kids, one was ill so yeah, and saw my room which was wonderful and slept like a baby for the fast two days, the family is pretty nice so far"

"How are their kids, not totally bratty hm?"

"The youngest one is quite the mischief maker"

"_Good morning sweet heart, I'm making pancakes if you want something different there is cereal, help yourself" it was Esme who first noticed the girl hovering just at the door._

"_Ah, Good morning" She dragged her feet closer to the already occupied breakfast bar and pulled out the seat next to youngest Cullen, happily stuffing his face with pancakes._

"_Pancakes are good" she mumbled and Seth flashed her a close mouth smile, his cheeks bulging out with food making Bella to smile back, the boy was adorable when he was not trying to be a know it all._

_There was a screech of a chair being pull out and Esme turned towards at the sound from the burner, "Edward, baby are you leaving already, I thought you will give a lift to Bella today so she can get use to traveling from school to home"_

_There was a mumble nobody could understand and Edward disappeared towards the garage. Esme stared at the departing back of her son and turned back towards Bella with a sheepish smile, "He is little bit shy"_

_Bella shrugged whatever make you_ _sleep peacefully at night Esme._

"The eldest one is quite shy, that's what his mother told me"

"Owwwww, how sweet"

"Yes, quite sweet" Bella mentally rolled her eyes remembering Edward Cullen glaring at her throughout the morning while agreeing with Leah.

"So when can we visit and see the new board and your new guardians" Leah looked with a hopeful expression.

"Ah…hmmm….let's just give them some time to acclimate to me and then we will see alright" Leah pouted but Toria nodded her head.

"Sure. Come on cheer up Lee, she is not living at her house so let's get them to time to get use to her before we go and wreak havoc" Toria squeezed her hand and pulled them away to go to classes.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: So it took time to get this to my satisfaction. Actually I kept writing and deleting so that was one of the other reason for being late but I though this chapter was better than the previous one.**

**Now for being late, the reason is actually I have couple of stories buzzing in my head and I have to get them out so while doing that I'm writing this and it is little bit distracting. And then I get fed up and start to clean up my other story AYSU, those who read that knows it needed lot of work and now as I'm reading it myself I see lot's of mistakes and sometime couldn't help but re-write some parts and send to my Beta. I have so far got 17 chapters edited with her and there is so much more left and still that story is being written too.**

**Well, hope you guys can understand and be little bit patient cause I won't give up and will complete these stories and while on that thank you so much for all the reviews, I couldn't respond this time but I will write you all the next time. Thank you!**

**Aria xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**A new chapter, I'm sorry I was so busy with writing and to tell you the truth writers block sucks so I payed attention to my other stories until I got inspiration so yeah that's what happened.**

**So enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################################**

**Chapter 41**

"So I was thinking we could go to your new place after school" Bella didn't look at Leah or showed her sudden panic while she entered the main hall that led to their lockers, _Ah! So this is why she was waiting for me and dressed to the nines._

"I don't think that is a good idea"

"Why what is so wrong with me coming to your new place, are you ashamed of me?" Leah had a flare for dramatics and Bella wondered why her friend her time on fashion she could just as make her entrance in Broadway.

"It hasn't been a full week yet and I'm not sure the family is ready to meet the hurricane Leah"

"Oh, come on B, it took me the whole evening yesterday to come up with an outfit I could impress Esme Platt and I hauled my portfolio which is not an easy thing to do. Please, please, please" she squeezed her hand with an every please so to save her hand from getting squeezed she jumped on.

"You are going to be disappointed anyway, Esme is out of home and so is Carlisle until around ten or so at night. It is only me and their two sons"

"That sucks, when she is going to come home, I mean where did she go, New York? Paris?"

"Hmm…yeah Paris and she won't be home for at least two weeks" Bella nodded her head finally finding a good excuse.

"Ah! That sucks. So you are stuck with babysitting duties hm?"

Bella's mind zeroed on Edward with a baby bib and a diaper sitting in a high chair banging on the kitchen table while screaming the house down. She burst out laughing at the image her crazy mind conjured.

"That bad ha?" Leah tut-tutted in sympathy.

It wasn't until biology period Bella was able to find an opportunity to talk with Edward. As usual he had already collected their work sheet and was reading up. Bella made a face but sat down on her assign seat. After waiting for an acknowledgement she huffed and turned around to see Edward reading, not paying much attention to her but his book just like the few days they had been desk mates.

"Esme want you to go to her office and here, you left this at home" She pushed his phone at him. Seeing his phone Edward grabbed it in a snap and with a suspicious glance unlocked it.

"I can't understand how someone like you could forget a phone, aren't you little bit OCD about your things? I mean we are using the same bathroom and I've seen your part of the cupboard, does your shampoo needs to be next to the body wash always, I mean can't it be next to something else like shaving cream?"

"Don't you have anything else to do other than invading peoples spaces and what's with snooping?"

"Just think of it as an experiment, I just wanted to know if I was correct in the OCD theory"

Edward groaned in his mind, _there is no use talking with her,_ "What did my mom said?"

"Hmmm…..let me think….." Edward scowled and Bella loved to make him frustrated.

"I will call her later, never mind"

"Wait, she wanted you to get some file from your aunt, she can't make it to your home and Esme is going to be working from home and she needs the file so yeah, you have to get it"

Bella waited for him to say something but for the rest of the class period he was silent and worked on his own while Bella fumed.

"What?" Edward stood up from his seat after the bell rang and waited for Bella to move or give him space to leave the desk but she sat there staring at the table until he impatiently questioned.

"You should at least say thank you" her scowl was cute what with her bottom lip jutting out in a pout, Edward found it amusing, her expressions un like some girls who tried to look sexy while pouting.

"Okay"

They both stayed there until Bella gave up and hurriedly picked up her bag and walked out of the room when it was obvious Edward had no intention of thanking her, the corridors were getting deserted as others were already disappearing to their class rooms before the next period begins as Bella walked towards her next period.

"Thank you" she came to a screeching halt and turned around there was no one in the hall. _Was it imagination playing havoc or did Cullen really said thank you?_ Bella wanted to go and check the closed doors of the rooms and peered in to the corridors and see if he was their but just as she took a step back the first bell rang.

Stomping her foot in frustration she turned around and ran towards the gym, it was her last period and she might start warming up earlier.

Edward peered out from the corridor he was standing and chuckled watching Bella run out and disappearing behind a door. She was quite amusing and easy to rile up and it was making him pass the time now she was not simpering after him every few seconds.

He took a short cut and entered the gym locker just as the warning bell rang and wondered if Bella will confront him and asked to be thanked once again, yup he could see it or she might try to hit him with a ball._ Was it basketball they are playing today hmmm…may be tennis yeah, that will be better and he should find the furthest court away from Bella as she has a tendency to take her frustration on slamming the ball at people around her._

**#####################################################################################################**

**A/N: I was busy writing but unfortunately not this story, a few weeks ago posted a chapter on my other story AYSU and was writing like a maniac. So thank you for still being here and leaving me a review,**

, ,Marlene3658, twilight-saga-lover95, hopelessromanticatheart, sujari6 **I love them and if anyone want I will give a sneak peak of my new story which is not really new but I'm going to finish it whole and post it here so if interested leave me a review and ask I will give you a peak. **

**Have a lovely day!**

**Aria xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 42**

"_Hello, Mrs Cullen this is Mrs Cope from Volturi High school, please don't get worried but your son was taken to the UW medical center few minutes ago, he suffered a minor injury while on the gym class today….."_

"_Hello, this is from UW medical center, we have a Mr Edward Cullen who was brought to our hospital few minutes ago…."_

"_Esme, our son is in hospital and I'm stuck in traffic in New York, the school called me and is trying to catch you but you are not picking up the phone…."_

"_Sissy, I've been waiting for that boy of yours, where is he I tried his phone and no one's picking up, ah! He's calling, talk to you later, and love you"_

"_Esme, Edward is taken to hospital and they are trying to take hold up you, I'm on my way so don't worry I'll take care of him, but you might want to pay attention darling, the house might be on fire and you won't notice until your sketches catch on fire I'm going to hang up now, bye, see you at the hospital"_

…_..._

"MOM! MOM! Your phone is being possessed by some evil spirits. Noooo, snuffles, no, don't touch that"

"Mom, here, it keeps vibrating I don't know for how long"

"Oh! Thank you darling, did you eat lunch, I forgot to make something but I think I will take a break, so what do you feel like for lunch?" Esme put down her glasses while rubbing her tired eyes as Seth loitered near the door to her studio.

"You should, answer the phone I think. It was vibrating like crazy and Mr Snuffle's was taking wipes at it, he might have deleted a call or two"

"That cat of your brother's is such a pest, don't tell your brother I told that" Esme said distractedly while scrunching up her nose at the list of missed calls.

"I wonder what happened" she murmured and listened to the first call, "Oh, No! Your brother was taken to the hospital. Seth, come on get ready, where is my glasses?" She was looking left and right now in panic.

"Your aunt Jane is already on her way to the hospital, there are so many voice mails…..even your dad had tried few times" she absent mindedly flipped through the caller IDs.

"Hello, Janie…. Thank God you are there. I'm on my way right now, is he alright? Hmmm….hm….I will be there in half an hour tops, yeah…Thank you Janie, see you later and tell Edward I love him and I'll be there soon ok!" she ended the call and turned towards Seth.

"Come on, let's go, your aunt is already in the room with Edward, he got accidentally hit in Gym class, the doctors think he should stay the night for further observation but your brother is throwing a temper tantrum. Come on buckle up" Esme pulled out of the garage and speed towards the ferry station.

"Mom, that's Bella's truck" Seth turned around as the familiar bright red vehicle was let go from the ferry while they boarded in to the other one leaving for main land.

"Shoot, I forgot to leave a note, I'll just call her hmmm…." as they both stood next to the railing Esme tried Bella's number which kept giving a busy signal, "May be she is busy talking to someone, I'll just send a text" While clicking on a massage she wondered loudly, "May be Bella might know what happen to Edward right? I just keep forgetting to ask if they have any classes together"

"I'm sure Bella would have called you if she was in the same class or knew Edward got injured even if doesn't seem to like girls" Seth tried to placate his mother who looked quite impatient.

"He doesn't seem to like girls' right? I mean I've seen some of the models I hire hit on him and he just look down his nose at them, just like his grandfather. The man is a terrible influence on that boy" Esme rambled on while Seth nodded his head gleefully.

"I've seen him giving the cold shoulder to Bella too" He added making his mother to huff in anger forgetting that the said son was in hospital waiting for them.

"I thought having a teenage girl around his age might get his hormones going so I could really find out if he is batting for the other team" The sudden choking sound made her aware of her youngest son who looked horrified.

"Ooops, didn't meant you to hear, I'll buy you an ice-cream if you forget it"

"Chocolate and mixed fruit?"

"Sure"

"And mango flavor"

"Okay fine, but you didn't hear what I said before alright?"

"What did you say mom?"

"Good boy, come now and buckle up, we are going to reach the port in few"

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Edward is indisposed so can't talk and Bella...yeah...she is in hiding. I hoped you enjoyed the others though.**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, **

Darkpart, Mireads, Marlene3658, , twilight-saga-lover95, acw1, , hopelessromanticatheart

**I enjoyed reading everyone of them and see you soon with a new chapter. Until then have a lovely time!**

**Aria xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hope you guys enjoy this and I would apologise for the mistakes in here as it is not Beta'd.**

**Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 43**

"Oh, my poor Baby"

"M-o-m" Edward whined as Esme started to fuss over him once again while they were waiting for the doctor get the confirmation he could leave hospital.

"Tell me what happened exactly?" She slapped away his hand and started to examine the nice black eye he was supporting.

"We were playing tennis and one of the balls hit me in the eye" he grumbled.

"And the chin?"

"The racket followed behind" he scowled.

"And the concussion?" Esme asked with a bewildered look.

"I fainted and hit the head" Jane was tittering standing next to a window with Seth while they had a hushed conversation and kept looking at mother and son which didn't go unnoticed by Edward while his mother once again fuss over his blanket.

His stomach gave a deep rumble, "I'm hungry, can we go now mom?" Esme clucked at him in displeasure but went back to her fussing over the blanket, then his bruises, the décor of the room.

"Here, I had an extra with me" Edward was so hungry that he snatched the snicker bar from his brothers hand and had half of it in his mouth under thirty seconds.

"At least you should say thank you" At Seth's cheeky comment Edward's eyes widened and his eyes started to bulge out, skin turning blue at an alarming rate.

"Oh, no something is wrong, NURSE!" Esme looked horrified while staring at her eldest son.

"Move away Sissy, the boy is only chocking" Jane was there in a second and demonstrated Heimlich manure with accurate precision just as a nurse dashed in to the room witnessing a rather large chunk of chocolate flying out of Edward's mouth while the boy started to hackly holding his head.

The violent coughing didn't agree with the killer headache and he was feeling miserable.

Seeing he was out of danger the nurse admonished him for eating what is not provided by the hospital, the tray with a slight goo, Edward was not sure would pass as a chicken soup and it didn't have salt when he tired it, _what were they thinking, he was not here because he had a heart attack and what with the cup of pudding with no sugar? For God sake he was not an eighty year, old man suffering from either hypertension or high blood sugar, but by the end of the year he was not sure of getting a high blood pressure._

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble just to say 'thank you'" Seth looked abashed still standing beside their mother.

"Thank-you" He wheezed out, it was not good for his health being thankful to others and not uttering the words, he had already learned his lesson. He couldn't wait to go home though hoping to forget the whole day happened just because of two simple words.

It was few minutes later a Doctor entered the room with a cheerful smile, "Ah, I heard Mr Cullen was found using contraband in the ward and almost died"

_What's with the toothpaste smile, is he happy I chocked and almost died or he didn't have to do additional paperwork as I survived?_

"It's my fault, he was hungry so I wanted him to have it" Seth volunteered still feeling guilty as it was his chocolate that almost took his brother's life.

"You didn't seem to care for our cuisine, it is quite good though specially, the pudding" The doctor eyed the trey that was left sitting on a chair.

"I didn't know suffering from a concussion warranted a low sugar, low salt diet. Must be a new policy here" Edward couldn't help but being a smartass.

"I heard you wanted to leave the hospital today?" the Doctor avoided looking at Edwards laser glare and went on instructing do's and don'ts making a mental note to remember to keep an eye on the patient on the adjoining room who had a tendency to distract the nurse who brought the food trays and sneaking other's food as he detested his low sugar and salt diet.

**…oOo…**

Edward dozed in and out throughout the drive and didn't notice they had reached home until her mother tenderly shook him awake.

"We are home Edward, come on let's get you something to eat and then to bed"

Edward gingerly stepped out of the car and scowled at his brother who banged closed the back door in the process of getting out and closing his one. Seth looked guiltily up at him and gave a meek smile then hurriedly made his way inside. Edward closed the door with a small click.

His headache was starting to flare up and thanks to a nice spin his partner hit he felt like he had won the Grand slam, first he got the US open aka the black eye followed by the racket to the chin in French open and Finally the Wimbledon when he hit the floor, all in one day.

Esme clucked sympathetically and ushered him inside towards the kitchen, with his limited vision Edward could see the light was already on and it seemed they startled the occupant of the room when suddenly with a loud metal clang a pot hit the floor.

Edward moaned lowly while clutching his head the small 'Oh shit!' made him open his eyes and stare at guilty brown eyes looking back at him.

_Oh shit is right, _he glared, but wasn't sure if it came out menacing while he resembled an angry panda.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter, I really enjoyed them and was happy to see you all having a wonderful time reading about Esme's bizarre behavior. **

**Hope for those of you who specially ask for Edward are happy after this chapter.**

**So thank you,**

acw1, Mireads, , , hopelessromanticatheart, sujari6, .56884, Marlene3658 and melissamary55,

**For all of your lovely comments, questions and guesses.**

**See you all around with a new chapter and until then have a wonderful weekend!**

**Aria xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Wow, I'm so honored that this story was added to a community, thank you **B. **for adding this. And finally LYFTY got 400 reviews, I'm speechless so thank you to all of you who reviewed, I love you guys.**

**Without waiting lets got to the story then,**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 44**

"Oh, Bella you must be surprised, right?" Bella turned her deer caught in headlight look towards Esme.

"Huh?"

Esme didn't see her guiltily moving away while she ushered Edward who stared at Bella with one accusatory eye, the other one was half shut, "Edward was hit in the gym class today. He has a concussion"

"Oh!"

"They were playing Tennis, I hope you will be careful in your class too, who knows what will happen hmm" Esme absentmindedly started to ruffle through the contents in the fridge.

"Ah ha"

"She is in my Gym class" Edward stared at Bella's horrified eyes.

"Really?" Esme perked up at that and pulled out a loaf of bread and turned to Bella.

"Ah-I-I"

"Did you skip gym class?" Esme didn't wait for a reply and went back to finding ingredients to make sandwiches, "I used to hate gym and always tried to skip the class, why, I think I had false menstrual cramps for two weeks every month and it was a good thing the teacher was a man and accepted my excuses every time" Esme chuckled her eyes glazed away remembering her high school days.

Edward grimaced at that and Bella sat silently now wondering how to get away from both mother and son for two different reasons.

"Anyway good for you Bella, it is always healthy to skip classes once in a while" Bella nodded her head eagerly.

"See Edward, you were both in the same class and Bella is in good health while you had to go and get beaten"

"You could say" Edward tried to glare at Bella but it was too much work on top of a killer headache.

"I think I will go and tried to rest in my room" He stood up.

"Oh, alright baby, you go and rest and I'll send something for you to eat with Bella" Both Edward and Bella blanched at that.

"On second thought I will stay here or maybe you can send Seth up to my room" he looked hopefully while his mother shrugged dismissing his idea.

"What nonsense, I'm sure Bella won't mind bringing your dinner?"

"Argh-I-"

"See, she has no problem, now go and change" Edward dragged himself away while Bella was ready to disappear to her room.

"Bella, dear please look out for Edward in gym class when you decide to attend or if you think it is good you skip make sure to take Edward with you, I worry about that boy, and he didn't seem to have many friends"

"Huh"

"Here take this and give him his medicine too while you are there" She mechanically picked up the tray and marched up to the third floor.

…..oOo…

Bella knocked on the door timidly and waited, then waited some more.

_Oh, God he is dead? May be he has fallen in to a coma; people who suffer concussions are in danger of getting in to coma right?_

This time she banged on the door loudly.

"Will you just stop hammering on the door and come in already, or are you trying to finish of the job? I can just see the headline 'Death by knocking' first attempt with a ball followed by the racket and now with sound, my….how creative you are"

"Next time I'll try to break your jaw then, so you won't have to talk and I don't have to listen" it was said so sweetly and Bella put down the tray on the bedside table.

"Your meds are there; do you want me to get it for you?"

"I don't have a death wish and I'm sure coroner will write it as an overdose"

"I was just trying to help" she grumbled.

"What are you doing?" Bella stared incredulously at Edward who fed tiny bit of his sandwich to a grumpy looking cat who had been giving Bella the death glare.

_Guess whose cat that could be? Ding, ding the winner is-_

"What do you think it looks like, I'm checking for poison. I don't trust you"

They both stared at the cat that gobbled up the piece and stared at his owner.

"Happy now?"

"I will be when you leave this room" Bella turned around walked out of the room, Edward waited for her to leave and started eating the sandwich as he was hungry and couldn't wait much more.

"Oh, by the way I forgot to tell you, I licked that sandwich and I'm sorry for accidentally hitting you, not for licking your sandwich" Edward stared at the closed door where Bella had been peering inside just a second ago, his mouth a gap and suddenly started to choke when he inhale his own spit in surprise.

_She is going to kill me one day soon, just wait until you become my slave Isabella Swan. _He drank from the glass while his nose started to burn and tears ran down his cheeks in discomfort.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Sorry I'm late but hope you all liked this chapter. To all the reviewers who want me to write long chapters, I'm sorry but this story originally was going to have chapters with 300 words but I just let the words flow until I feel I should end a chapter. Still thank you for all the lovely reviews, **

DC, jay7795, hopelessromanticatheart, melissamary55, sujari6, Mireads, and guests.

**I really appreciate all of your comments. So have a good day and see you all around with the next chapter, until then have a wonderful time.**

**Aria xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 45**

"Where is Bella?" Toria dumped her bag on the picnic table and sat on the opposite bench.

"Said she was going to the library and disappeared in a hurry."

"We have a library?"

"Beats me, she must have found one though if she is not here." Leah sat idly doodling on her sketch pad.

They sat silently for a few minutes until Toria perked up, "Oooh, look whose here."

"Who?" Leah didn't look up but absentmindedly questioned.

"Just look, Leah." Toria hit her under the table and with a painful wince Leah set her pencil back and followed her friends gaze.

"Ouch, that looks bad."

"Wish I didn't had to leave early yesterday, it would have been quite entertaining than being tortured by a dentist."

"Oh, he is looking this way." Leah squeaked.

"I wonder if he is searching for Bella." Edward turned around when Angela Webber simpered at him while nattering next to him.

"That girl has it bad for him and see, how he is looking right through her, I hate arrogant bastards."

They both stared at the departing back of Cullen as he left the picnic tables and made it inside.

"You skipped lunch." Toria huffed behind Bella as she closed her locker door.

"I know, Leah told me they got a pop quiz in biology so I had to do some emergency studying in case Mr Masen gave us one today." They started to make their way to the biology class room.

"Ah! The bet, right I just forgot it, what with all the excitement of your winning play in Wimbledon and the winning score perfectly displayed on Cullen's face."

"Don't remind me, I have to sit next to the fuming Cullen for a whole period now."

"I thought I would never see a day where you would hate sitting next to the perfect Cullen. Are you sure you were not abducted by aliens and had a personality transplant?"

"Ha-ha, very funny"

They made their way to class and Bella sat but didn't lift up her head when few minutes later the seat next to her was pulled. She let out a relieved breath when Mr Mason followed right few seconds later her biology partner and announced the pop quiz. That was a first for Bella, being relieved for getting a test.

She took the whole period to complete her test, thinking and checking her answers and rechecking and the whole time kept her head down, until she heard the stool next to her become vacant. _Gosh! She had a crick in her neck being bent over her test the whole time._

"So how did you do on the test?" They were walking to gym class and Toria inquired.

"Okay. But I'm afraid until I get the marks I won't sleep properly, and I have two more tests to look forward to." Bella dragged her feet.

They changed in to gym clothes and made way to already bustling room. Since her yesterday's partner was sitting in the bleachers Bella looked around searching for new partner while most of her class mates gave her a wide berth.

_Ridiculous, as if she was going to hit someone today too._

"Miss Swan, since your partner was injured yesterday, you can stay at the bleachers and supervise." Bella almost rolled her eyes at Coach Clapp but decided to play the clueless female.

"But Coach I want to play; may be you can be my partner?" Coach Clapp couldn't help the reaction and blanched at her request while Bella stared at him with wide hopeful eyes.

"I-I've pulled a muscle on my shoulder yesterday while grocery shopping, tried to lift a bunch of bags, they were quite heavy. I'm sorry Miss Swan I can't be your tennis partner so you will have to sit out until someone else is missing a day"

Bella huffed and marched towards the bleachers. She was going to pass the Smirkward, truly, but the ars had to go and snicker at her.

"You should wear a sign that say 'Danger' with a skull and cross bones, and please stay at least ten feet away from me."

"Excuse me?" she stomped closer and she climbed up with eyes blazing, while few of their classmates who stood closer snickered.

"I said don't come any closer or I might have to get a restraining order."

Bella stopped few steps down, right in front of him, her hands on her hips fuming, while Edward stayed elbows resting on his bent knees with an arrogant look.

"I already apologize for accidently hitting you yesterday, but I promise you the next time won't be an accident, are we clear?" Edward looked at his feet while chuckling, dismissing her while Bella in anger turned with enough force that she stumbled and tried to catch her balance, arms jerking around, while the whole room stared with baited breath, horrified eyes except for Edward. Who had his eyes closed, lost in mirth unaware what was about to happen.

With a low squeak Bella fell, her face half way turned towards Edward, a silent scream lodge in her throat. Bella fell right between his legs and felt the side of her head mashing him there on his penis just as Edward lifted his eyes up. For once Edward looked bewildered, eyes wide, mouth a gap. He tried to catch her but it was already too late, and he felt a blinding pain the caliber of which he never has felt, white light flashed behind his lids. With a loud girlish scream, later people said they heard in the science wing, which was on the other side of the school ground, Edward slumped back on a dead faint.

"SHIT, did that just happened or was I hallucinating Bella head butting Cullen on his dick?" The loud question was enough to make the frozen crowed to come to life and dash towards the dead looking duo, while coach Clapp screamed someone to call 911.

**#####################################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who reviewed, **Mireads, jay7795, cullenmeadow, hopelessromanticatheart, Marlene3658, JoJo Sky, sujari6, melissamary55 and two guest, **to the one who pointed out my mistake, thank you so much.**

**See you around with a new chapter soon.**

**Aria xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello! I'm back and here is the chapter. And thank you to Katiebellacullen, who took pity on my poor grammar and beta'd this chapter. If there are any grammar mistakes, it is mine cause after she send it to me nicely edited, I couldn't help and went on tinkering. So, yeah! forgive me in advance for all the mistakes and maybe kind enough to show them. I won't keep you any longer, so go and enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################**

**Chapter 46**

"My God, Bella! Will you stop scrubbing your face; you're going to peel off the skin if you do it again." Toria huffed and edged moved towards the sink, ready to pull her away. But while Bella was doing just that as if she didn't hear a word Toria had said, soaping her face for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Here, maybe a deep cleanser will work. You know what they say, it goes deep into in to the skin, and cleanses better, and it may save your skin from getting raw." Toria's lip twitched.

"It's already starting to turn red." At that, Bella looked up in to the mirror, her red eyes wide (not from crying, but washing her face) connected with Toria's on the reflection. With a loud moan she vigorously started to throw water on her face.

It was couple of minutes later when, Victoria was able to pull Bella on to a bench in the locker room and pushed a towel in to her hands, which she took absentmindedly and started patting her face. It came as a surprise to Toria when, without any prompting Bella went and started to scream into her hands, the sound partially muffled by the cloth.

"There, there now." Toria patted her back, "Scream all you want. Get it out and over with, it's not every day you meet Cullen junior up close and personal."

Bella's muffled scream came to an abrupt halt and her head sprang up. She stared at Toria with wide bloodshot eyes while her friend returned her gaze with eyes crinkled at the corner, lips twitching every few seconds trying to suppress her mirth.

"Oh, God! Oh, my God, I can't believe that just happened, did happen. I mean, it is unbelievable right?" She didn't wait for a reply but kept going, "Tell me it was a dream?" Toria lifted an eyebrow at that and Bella shook her head vigorously, "No, no, I mean a nightmare? Things like that do not happen in real life, right?" She stared back her brown eyes begging her friend to say yes.

"I'm sorry I don't want to burst your bubble B, but you trip and fall, once every full moon sweetie, while going down you takes whoever or whatever is unfortunate enough to be closest to you. It was in the cards for you to fall, but you should be thankful to Cullen for cushioning your head dive or you might be the one in the hospital, lost in a coma or possibly brain damaged. You are lucky enough to survive with only minimal psychological scar of feeling Cullen Junior. Can't say the same for Edward though, that was one nasty hit." Toria shook her head her eyes getting bigger staring back at her with chin propped on her palm, elbow resting on her knee.

"He's is in coma?" Bella's eyes widened, jerking straight in her seat, starting to panic. _She didn't know that. _

"What? Shit, NO!" Victoria rolled her eyes while Bella fell back on to the bench with relief but it was only for a second.

"Maybe his family will kill me now, right? What if he can't have kids? O-or his kids become crooked?"

"Ugh..are you talking about his imaginary kids or his dick? Either way, snap out of it or I'll slap you, you are starting to act like you lost few brain cells when you hit your head."

If Bella heard the threat she didn't care or she was not really paying attention, so eyes on the ceiling her back slumped to a locker, she went on, "Why couldn't I land on the floor? Or may be a leg?" She suddenly straightened up and turned to her friend, "Legs are innocent body parts, right?. Why did I have to go and fell on his, aaaarrrrrrgh…." She screamed jerking her legs and arms as if she was having a fit.

"You can say it now sweetie: Say, penis. P-e-n-i-s or dick." She waited but when Bella didn't say anything went on, "How about cock, hmmm… stop being shy. You get the privilege of, being the only known female to be up close and personal with the most talked about part of Cullen. So stop being shy and come now, say it, out loud." Toria went on, while Bella cringed, her lower lip jutting out, brows pulled together while she stared at her friend hands clenched together.

While Toria was on a campaign to get Bella to say the words, the locker room door opened with a bang. They fell silent, hearing hurried footsteps closing fast towards where Bella was hiding while Toria kept her company.

"OH MY GOD!" Leah squealed, "Everyone is saying Bella face planted on Cullen's cock!" Bella cringed, pulling her legs on to the bench trying to make herself small while Toria beamed at a vibrating Leah for her proper application of the word for Cullen's penis, "Is it true?" Leah stared back with sparkling eyes, hands together as if she is in the church, praying for world peace.

But when no one uttered a word went on, "We heard the siren but weren't let out to come and see and then Mike was having a hissy fit saying it was unfair that we're not allowed cell phones in gym class."

When it was clear that Bella was not going to open her mouth, Toria she decided to respond, "Yup, she totally did that; can't you see the impression, right here?" Victoria tried to poke the red skin from Bella's vigorous rubbing while Bella slapped Toria's hand and stood up with a scowl, eyes getting squinted, lips pinched.

"Oh, B, you have the worst luck in the world. Maybe you should find a good criminal lawyer in case Cullen decides to sue you?" Toria snickered at Leah's suggestion.

"Maybe I will ask Carlisle to represent me."

"Who's Carlisle?" Leah cocked a brow, while helping Bella to gather her items in to her bag.

"Esme's husband, your idols' you know, Esme Platt." She went on absentmindedly so didn't notice how Leah froze at the mention of Esme's name, "On second thought, I don't think it's a good idea." She sighed, "I think I'll go and barricade myself in my new room so, people around me will be safe for the immediate future. See you around, if I'm not dead." Bella heaved her bag on to her shoulder and moved while Leah was preoccupied hearing Esme's name and took the opportunity to slip away, she was not in the mood to recount the humiliating event.

_Let, Victoria do it, she takes an exorbitant pleasure in spelling Cullen's penis as if she is participating in a spelling B contest_.

Bella moved with surprising speed and cleared the building but as she got closer to the now deserted parking lot, her feet started to drag and her shoulders slowly started to droop.

She was dreading what to say to the Cullen's now. Will they ask her to leave their home? What if Edward accuses her for attempted manslaughter? _But it was an accident, both times_.

But who was going to believe her? Maybe Carlisle will file a case and she will get arrested and her dad would be humiliated or he will cuff her and she won't be tried in Juvenile court as she was now eighteen, and she will go to jail. But she was too young to go to jail….…

_Oh, snap out of it Bella, melodramatic much?_ Her mental voice suspiciously sounded like Victoria.

Finally, taking a deep breath she straightened up so her shoulder, with purposeful strides she made to her truck and drove away, praying Edward to get temporary amnesia_. Yup, she should have hit his head which was an innocent part._

_You already hit the head?_ Her inner Victoria impersonating voice snickered while; she was stopped in a traffic light. With a groan Bella started to bang her head on the steering wheel. _She will not live with a Victoria inside her head. No! Just no. _

When her eyes fell on a man parallel parked watching her with open mouth while she was mid mental rant, Bella promptly showed him the bird, gunned her engine and left him eating dust on her wake just as the light turned back to green.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: I was blown away by the response to last chapter that it took me time to find my way back, lol. Well, you guys are awesome and thank you so much for sending me with what you thought.**

**So thank you,**

**Lmao guest (I thought this would make it easy since you guys knew your thoughts you send me, I don't mean to offend, just naming you for the purpose of ease of identification), Good guest, :) guest, vampireworld1, hopelessromanticatheart, deadliestdistractionRN, asam75, Katiebellacullen, , sujari6, ridiculous guest, Naerts, melissamary55, Hikaru and JoJo Sky,**

**for all the lovely replies, I enjoyed reading them. Now I'm off to write some more so see you around and have a wonderful weekend!**

**Aria xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Beta'd by awesome Katiebellacullen, she is fast and gives good advice. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#################################################################################################**

**Chapter 47**

The house looked empty as she tiptoed into the living room, "Esme! Umm…Seth? Anybody home?"

_They're __probably __still __at the hospital, yeah….._ She nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief. Straightening up fully, now she sauntered into the kitchen, it was better to be safer than sorry, so while the coast was clear she was going to hoard some food and take it up to her room. She poked through the cupboards and opened the fridge, searching for anything that she could cart to her room so she wouldn't starve or don't have to come out of it.

After a few minutes she found some Oreos, M&amp;Ms, potato chips and a packet of crackers. Shrugging while staring at her bounty she set it on the kitchen counter and decided to make something for herself. She'll hoard and store what she can't take inside her body like a camel, if it can survive in the desert she was sure she could survive until the Cullen's went to sleep.

Bella found a loaf of bread and went to town with making grilled cheese sandwiches, since she could take it to her room and eat it slowly, _yeah, really slowly_, but the rest she was going to eat with the can of tomato soup nicely getting heated and Bella was one happy girl.

That was how Carlisle Cullen found their newest family member. Yes, he thought of Bella, his best friends' daughter, as now as family. He lugged his small suitcase inside after shutting of the garage, wondering why his wife's vehicle was missing.

"Hello, Bella. It's good to see you." The sound froze her and Bella turned clutching a spatula in one hand with wild eyes like a thief being caught in the middle of a burglary by the house owner.

Carlisle heard his stomach rumbling and automatically his eyes fell to the stove, "Is there enough for me too?" He set down the bag and walked closer.

"Umm...it's your house, your money, sure," she muttered while wailing inside her head for being a stingy idiot and not disappearing soon enough with her hoard of sandwiches.

Carlisle pulled out a stool and sat with a groan, his eyes falling on the bags of chips and cookies.

Bella went back to the stove and stirred the soup. The food was ready to be served. Getting two bowls she divided it and turned around ready to get it over with and run to her room. She came to a stop and silently groaned as Carlisle smiled at him cheeks bulging like a chipmunk a handful of chips in his hand.

"Slumber party?" He shook the half empty bag with an innocent smile.

"Something like, that." Bella brought the sandwiches and sat on the opposite side. Both of them silently munched on, Carlisle groaning once in a while praising Bella on her cooking skills as she mentally rolled her eyes. _Who couldn't heat up ready-made tomato soup and make grilled cheese sandwiches…_

A few minutes later, now that the feeling of his stomach eating itself in hunger had settled down, Carlisle started to prattle on about New York and then he started telling her lawyer jokes; Bella smiled half-heartedly, not getting most of them and not finding the rest funny.

"So, where is everyone?" Carlisle finally asked Bella's hunched form.

"They weren't home when I got in, and no one's left me any messages."

"My phone is dead; I was going to charge it but forgot as soon as I smelled the food." Bella smiled at the guilty look on Carlisle's face.

"So, Arr…ummmm….Carlisle, what kind of a lawyer are you?"

"I'm a criminal lawyer."

"Like what? You save bad guys or something like that?" Bella was interested now.

"Well, let's say… I just try to get justice for my client."

"So, ummm….how do one hire a one? You know a criminal lawyer?"

"You have to go and talk, sign some papers and pay the person, then they are all yours."

"How much do you charge?" Carlisle raised a brow in surprise and stared at her while Bella started to squirm in her seat.

"Are you trying to hire me now? Are you in trouble, Isabella?" He pushed the almost empty soup bowl away and sat up straight.

She grimaced, "Here, sign that you'll be my lawyer and I will tell you everything."

Bella hurriedly pulled out a book from her bag and turned it to a blank page, "Here's all the money I have right now, I promise I will get you the rest later." She pulled out the hundred dollar bill and the few bits of changes she had and dumped it on the counter while Carlisle stared brows scrunched up, fingers tapping on the counter.

He absentmindedly picked up the pen and signed his name while Bella stared at the paper like a hawk and whisked it away just as he jotted the 'I'.

_He would listen, and find out what was going on with her, she was Charlie's daughter and it was his responsibility._

Bella sat back on the stool opposite him and put her hands on the bench properly and started, "So it all happened in the Gym….."

By the time Bella finished telling Carlisle all that had happened in the past two days, Carlisle had a hard time suppressing his laughter. It was a good thing that right at that time they heard the garage door being closed.

_Ah! It looked like the others are __finally __home_.

**#################################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews,**

Katiebellacullen, .56884, Mireads, , acw1, deadliestdistractionRN, hopelessromanticatheart and sujari6,

**I like knowing you guys enjoyed it. Thank you to all who favorited and added this to their lists. I'm kind of slow updating the fics these days but I'll try my best. Have a wonderful weekend!**

**Aria xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Beta'd by KatiebellaCullen and then messed up by me so all the mistakes are mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**######################################################################################################**

**Chapter 48**

They both had their eyes glued to the door, waiting for whoever it was, most probably Esme and the rest of the family to come in to view. Bella hide behind, or moved back so Carlisle's height would hopefully make her go without being noticed while looking longingly at the door, if she had time she would have sprinted up to the third floor and to her room. She imagined doing it and then right when she was about to climb up getting caught by Edward and his mother.

"DAD! You're back!" Seth hollered when he saw Carlisle and hurried to give him a hug, "Edward got hit in the balls!" Bella cringed while Carlisle nodded his head as Seth stared back with brows scrunched up, "How did you know?"

"Uh…PHONE! I mean I got a call before the battery died." Carlisle felt like he was in front of a judge. "So, where's your brother?" He tried to distract his son who perked up at whatever he knew and found interesting.

"He is coming, slowly, very, very slowly. Like a snail." Seth turned around waiting for his brother most probably and they heard the clickety clack of heels hitting the floor, and then the muted sound of feet shuffling.

"Who else is coming?"

"Aunt Jane was already there at the hospital. We went to a supermarket on the way and she promised to make my favourite, Strawberry shortcakes for dessert." Seth smiled widely, eyes twinkling as he clapped his hands together.

Carlisle ruffled his hair, shaking his head while chuckling_, at least he is happy to get something out of his brother's bad luck._

"Ah! Carlisle, I thought you would be in New York until tomorrow?." Jane voice wafted as she walked in to the room, a bag of groceries filled to the brim in one hand, she looked worn out, slight dark circles under her green eyes.

"Thank you!" She sighed and gave a quick hug as Carlisle relieved her off the heavy bag.

"Two back to back visits to the hospital were too much for me. Essie was all closed up in her studio and here I was running the business and dashing off to see if Edward is alive and well-OH! Who is this?" Jane froze mid step behind the breakfast bar her eyes widening as she looked the girl, who was trying rather poorly to melt in to the kitchen appliances. "You must be Bella Essie had been going on and on." She stepped closer but halted her advance as the girl flinched and tried to back away without success as she was already leaning on to the fridge.

She turned towards Carlisle with a raised brow and cocked her head but before he could say anything Jane's eyes moved towards the entrance to the kitchen, followed by Carlisle who after a week finally got a glimpse of his wife and eldest child.

"I'm glad I was able to finish my work and caught a flight." He said while eyeing the limping Edward, "You ok, Son? Want me to carry you upstairs?"

"No thanks, dad." He gritted out, face turning a bright red as he shuffled, " I'm sure I'll manage somehow, as long as I don't run in to any-" His eyes spotted the girl staring back at his dick or trying to as if she had the ability to see through the cloth. Edward cleared his throat making her snap out of her staring at the vicinity of his dick and her eyes caught on his accusatory stare as her cheeks started to pink, "ah! Yeah, I'm fine." He was not sure for whose benefit he said it but everyone looked relieved.

"Essie, introduce me to your guest." Bella turned her wide eyes at Jane "Oh! Never mind she is quite busy so let me introduce myself. I'm Jane, Essie'syounger, more level headed sister. Esme told me so many wonderful things about you." Jane smiled at the terrified looking girl wondering what had her staring like that and trying to make her more comfortable. _Maybe she's afraid of strangers…_

Seth unaware) of the tension, tugged on his dad's arm, "Dad, Edward peed blood; he screamed so loud from the bathroom and that all the doctors and nurses ran in to see what happened." Edward groaned at that and slowly slipped onto a stool, grimacing in as his muscle pulled felt the pain.

"I think I'll have to get you excused from gym for the whole year" Esme had a worried frown marring her face.

"Don't be so dramatic, mom. It was just a bout of bad luck following me around." His eyes automatically fell on Bella.

"Well, bad luck usually follows in threes or haven't you heard?" Jane chuckled while getting busy now behind the counter helping her sister to unload the groceries.

"I think I'll wrap myself in bubble wrap for the next few months, who knows when lady luck will attack me next." He was staring back at Bella with a mocking smile which turned to a frown as he stared at the expression on her face.

Within seconds Bella's bottom lip jutted out and started to tremble. Right in front of his widening eyes Bella's own started to glisten and two fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Then, to his utter disbelief, she started to wail.

Everyone froze at whatever they were doing and trying to realise what happened. Esme's eyes naturally turned towards Edward even though she knew it was not him that was crying. Except for maybe for Edward who witnessed the play of emotions on Bella's face rest were turning around with surprise at the sound.

Edward never dreamed she could cry so loudly, like a child as he watched back. Aren't girls supposed to cry delicately? He was taken aback by from the sound as everyone in the room suddenly started to move. Both his mom and aunt were trying to comfort the crying girl. But Bella wasn't having any of it. "I- I di-didn't mean to do it, aaaaaaaaaaa." She wailed while Esme patted her back, still clueless.

"There, there sweetheart, no need to worry, I'm sure everything will be alright and Edward is fine. See?"

At his mother's comforting words the wailing picked up in volume making both Edward and Seth to grimace, and all of a sudden between hiccups she started to prattle, "Th-the *hiccup* ball came fast and I hit it and *hiccup* my ha-hand was sweaty, the racket slipped, aaaaaaaaaa…." Esme's hand stilled and she looked back and forth between Bella and Edward a sudden suspicion niggling on the back of her mind.

"I said sorry, today*hiccup* and h-he was rude and I-I *hiccup* I can't go to jail…."

"No, no Bella, you're not going to go to jail, remember, you hired me. And I'm your lawyer now." The others stared incredulously while Bella kept on crying, her nose a rosy red.

They were all focused on the girl that they missed the entry of a new person until the loud bellow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

**#################################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, **

melissamary55, Marlene3658, sujari6, Vivi H88, twilight-saga-lover95, gracefish21, deadliestdistractionRN, A, iamafan10, acw1, Naerts, hopelessromanticatheart, , and Mireads

**I loved reading all the comments and what you all thought about it and they made me to change some parts and to add a few and thanks to KatiebellaCullen who ask the right questions so I go back and add them here. Anyway thank you to all of you and Happy thanks giving for those of who celebrate it. **

**See you all around with a new chapter soon, hopefully.**

**Aria xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello! Sorry for being late and thank you so much to Katiebellacullen for being patient with me and all of her help and questions. She beta'd this and then I went and added few things here and there so forgive me for the mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################################**

**Chapter 49**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The loud bellow made everyone to jump and Bella's wail picked up in intensity. She dashed before anyone could stop her in the direction of the familiar voice, "DADDY!" she cried and threw her arm around her dad's torso and clung on to him.

_Dad! Woah!_ Edward stared at the intimidating looking man who looked like an angry bear with his mustache twitching as his eyes fell from one person to another as Bella continued to cling on to him.

This was his first time seeing Bella's father since he was sick the first time and was confined to his room. He looked so much like Bella with the same colour hair and the same pale skin.

Charlie meanwhile stared back at his parents with confusion.

"Maybe we should all sit down." Carlisle was the first one to speak and gestured towards and empty stool. "It's good to see you back Charlie." He smiled and squeezed his friend's shoulder in welcome; while Charlie who still had his daughter holding on to him with a tight grip

"I thought I would surprise Bella…" Charlie stared back at everyone while a hand patting her back trying to get her to stop her hiding her face in Charlie's shoulder.

The room was silent except for the sniffles that could be heard from Bella.

As the silence dragged in to awkwardness, Esme jumped in being the perfect hostess and replied, "Of course it's a wonderful surprise. Please get comfortable Charlie." And her eyes now travelled to her son, "So, mind telling us what's going on here and why Bella is suddenly crying?"

"Don't look at me, I'm the injured party here." He Edward stared back wide wide-eyed as now everyone had their eyes turned towards him except Bella.

But it was Bella who spoke next, "It was me. I-I hit him with the ball and I didn't mean it and then today I tripped and fell on his…" Her nose was read and her eyes were puffy as she stared down still holding onto Charlie with a death grip.

"Oh! Sweetheart is that what had you crying so much? It's nothing and see he is fine" Esme tried to console Bella.

Edward's thoughts were spinning. _What! I'm not fine, my balls hurt, you would know if you have them and you were hit mother…argh…no, not going there, yuck, erase the mental picture. Edward shook his head trying to get the nasty picture of his mom, nope, no, not going there, snap out of it, Edward._

"He's been mean to me since the school year started."

"Edward that's not nice." Esme admonished her son.

"Well, she is not the poster child for good behaviour if you ask me…" Edward countered glowering at Bella daring her to contradict him. "I mean I didn't ask her to fall at my feet every second of the day, and I'm the one suffering here you know." His mother glowered at him while all the others stared back at him with various degree of ire.

"I told you, I didn't mean to fall okay, I just slipped and I don't like your face, you arrogant, insulting, ungrateful jerk!" The last part was bellowed out while Edward smirked.

"Really, you don't like my face then what was that about your little foray into that ear splitting version of 'My love will be always with you', ha?" _Now take that, let's see how you get out of it…_

Bella's face tureen turned crimson and her eyes gleamed a dangerously as she turned fully towards him, "I was practicing my singing; if it was so bad why did you stay until the end?"

"What was I supposed to do; I was petrified by your basilisk like gaze and, and your tittering of pack of mice like voice. Seriously, you're trying to say, you don't follow me around while falling intentionally at my feet? I mean what was that in the class or should I remind you your day's off lamenting in front of the whole class, what was it again…

Your eyes are like the lushest forest

Your lips are like a rose bucket

When you smile I feel my heart stop beating

When you talk I know I stop just breathing

The strands of copper is just like a penny

I want to run my hand oh honey

Your piano fingers have me tingling

I wonder why you never do mingling"

"Oh! That's such a lovely poem." Esme cooed while Carlisle tried to hide his smile; the others' faces in various degrees of shock and humour.

"I was delusional okay, I thought you were this wonderful boy I knew who rescued freezing kittens in rain, and gave his money to homeless men and who didn't care for artificial beauty but looked deeper in to a person, I was wrong, and I'm sorry I lost that imaginary self I've conjured and cherished all these years." With a huff and angry tears she dashed towards the stairs while the others stared back at where she was few seconds ago with surprise.

"He did rescue his first cat when he was in kindergarten." Esme murmured.

"Maybe I should let her stay with one of her friends…" Charlie now in surprise with this new revelation muttered lowly.

"What! No!" Esme was the first one to start protesting, "Please let her stay Charlie, I love her just like one of my own children."

"So you're the one who didn't like to share his crayons?" Charlie looked up and down at the boy he hadn't seen since the last time he stayed at his friend's house.

With a loud groan Esme went on, "You knew that, well it was really hard at first and when he was a baby he didn't even let Carlisle come near me." Esme scowled at her son while Seth sat smirking like a cherub, "I'm glad you were an outgoing child" she patted his hair.

"Oh God! She declared she was going to marry an Edward who was in her class when she was six years old." he vividly remembered the day his daughter had made this announcement.

"I don't want to see green eyed grand babies boy, so better keep away from my daughter, you got me?" Edward gulped but nodded his head.

**#####################################################################################################**

**A/N: I thought I would be able to get this out there early but as usual struggled a bit, still thank you to all of you who read and reviewed this,**

lovelylisa15, twilight-saga-lover95, JoJo Sky, gracefish21, Eve, miss0sunny, hopelessromanticatheart, Katiebellacullen, melissamary55, deadliestdistractionRN, , Marlene3658, Vivi H88, 24, sujari6 and Guest,

**Thank you so much guys and see you** **all with a new chapter, hopefully soon. Until then have a wonderful week!**

**Aria xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello! Happy New Year to all of you! I was busy with writing a one shot piece for a contest so didn't had time to get this to my dear beta, and Katiebellacullen was wonderful to send it to me a week or so ago and I waited and finally decided to post this. A short chapter but I'll try posting little bit more regularly from now on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################################**

**Chapter 50**

Bella didn't lift her head the whole time Edward moved slide behind her and sat on the other stool. They were in the Biology lab and for the past three weeks this had been going on.

She left the house for classes early, stayed in her room most of the time, and avoided looking at him at the dinner table. In the school, she went out of her way to avoid him and was generally successful.

At first Edward didn't mind but slowly her behaviour had started to grate on his nerves. The avoiding and running away from a room as soon as he stepped in to it, his mother's tutting and sighs as he had done some crime, then again maybe it was his ego which enjoyed getting her all flustered but now she behaved as if he had the plague. On top of that she had aced two biology tests and had sat for the third one two days ago. And Edward wondered if she will win and will have to be a slave to the girl.

Mr. Mason walked around distributing their test papers and moved closer to their table in the back.

"Well done Bella, I see Mr. Cullen here must be a good influence on you. Three A's in consecutive tests. Good job!" The teacher put down her paper with a red A minus on it and Bella let out a relieved breath, "Well done Mr. Cullen." Edward received his paper with the A plus as usual.

"I cancel the bet." Her voice was small and Edward turned his head with a slight frown.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

Bella took a huge breath and turned towards him for the first time after the incident in the Cullen kitchen.

"I won, didn't I? So I'm calling off the bet." She stared at him with an irritated frown.

"Fine." Edward shrugged.

"Fine." Bella turned back to her books once again and they spent the class doing their own thing. Once again ignoring each other and taking notes.

"Guys, leave your test papers behind for me to file and if you have questions come to me now." Mr. Mason announced just before the bell rang signalling the end of class and the students then hurried out leaving their test papers on their tables.

Bella hurried out first and left and Edward was slow to pack up and couldn't help but take a peek at Bella's test. He came to an abrupt halt, a slight frown forming on his brows which turned in to a devious grin.

"Mr. Mason!" He called picking up both their tests and headed towards the teacher.

The halls were deserted when Bella moved towards the locker room; she didn't much care for gym since it was the bane of her high school existence.

"Hey, slave girl, stop!" It was loud and she came to a screeching halt at the familiar voice.

What the fuck!

Fast approaching steps resounded through the hall and Edward Cullen stood in front of her with his cocky smirk.

"Here! Mr Mason wants to talk to you about getting extra credit." He pushed a paper to her hand as he stared at him with a blank look.

Edward was already moving away towards the locker rooms, "I will tell the coach you had to meet up with Mr. Mason so no need to hurry and you're welcome. See you later slave girl!" Bella gaped as he waved a hand without turning around and sauntered away.

Slowly with confusion she turned the paper, it had a bright red B plus written on it, the old A minus crossed out with one line. With a screech of frustration Bella stomped her feet, turned around and marched off to find Mr. Mason.

Now she understood why the insufferable bastard looked as if he had won a lottery.

**#####################################################################################################**

**A/N: I'll try to get a new chapter this week or next week and thank you so much for the reviews as usual,**

Mireads, cullenmeadow, acw1, JoJo Sky, , twilight-saga-lover95, deadliestdistractionRN, Vivi H88, asam75, sujari6, melissamary55, hopelessromanticatheart, yknt, Marlene365, breakingdawn57 and Guest.

**Thank you guys for all the love and comments it's what keeps me going.**

**Have a wonderful day and see ya around, hopefully soon!**

**Aria xxx**


End file.
